Lost and Found
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Sirius is back from the veil and he finds love and peace in the arms of a changed Gryffindor. But powers erupting from the darkness are ripping them apart. Can they hold onto each other or lose everything. Read and Review good story
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_This is a story that I am working on hard. Please don't stop at the first chapter if you don't like it continue because you never know how a story is going to twist. Thanks for hitting my first chapter and I hope it is up to your expectations. Thank you, happy reading._

_Review!!!!!_

It was a day that drowned on as if it would never come to an end, tomorrow would be the day she would be going back to that amazing school and for once not wanting not excited about it as it drew closer. Flicking her bangs back she stared out her window, she sat on the sill looking out onto the street, such a lonely street, occasionally she would see someone walking along but other than that it was desolate and lonely. She was at Grimmauld place, and she was alone, well except for the order members that were downstairs in a meeting, which she was not allowed to take part in.

As Mrs. Weasley had argued continually about was that they were too young. Ron and Harry didn't care about being involved but she herself wanted to know what was going on and help.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had left to go meet up with Luna for a double date and left her. Thinking of them laughing and joking made her heart drop, they right now would be laughing and having fun while she felt depressed amusing herself.

Looking back into her room, she looked at her trunk all ready for her departure, books on her bedside table that she was probably going to read tonight, that was what she needed to read right now more books. She chuckled when she remembered Ronald bugging her because of her light reading book that actually helped them find out what the sorcerers stone really was. That was her always using her intellect to help everyone, but never really herself. When had her life become so repetitious, boring, when had she become so lonely?

Her room looked like that of a neat freak everything had its place even the articles in the bathroom had their own place. The bed across from hers that was always made and never touched, she had made sure no one roomed with her when she had taken his room; she didn't want people messing up his memory. For this was the only way, they could remember him, well mostly she. She found it hard now a day to remember the conversations that she had with him. Everyone had missed him, Harry the most, Sirius had become a permanent part of everyone's heart.

In conversations now he was never brought up as the days went by and it was like he had never existed her willingness to try and bring him up in the conversation brought glares from people. It was not like she was doing a sin but she just wanted people to realize that he was amazing. He deserved to be talked about his heroic efforts that saved them. He was the hero, the one that everyone owed their life to. Everyone seemed so depressed when Sirius was brought up, why though he faught to his death to save the people he loved.

She woke every morning at six went downstairs had breakfast, usually something light and quick then helped Mrs. Weasley to make breakfast, do the dishes. Helping around the house wasn't a chore anymore it was something to fill her time, a way to escape the boredom. Usually skipping lunch she secluded herself in her room and read, it was the only thing that she loved doing, and really the only thing that kept her sane when she wanted to freak out. She knew she was a book worm yes, but thriving in it made her proud of herself. Reading was the one thing that no one pestered her about; her library at school had become her solitude a way to escape because none of her friends came in there, come to think of it no one came in there anymore. It was as if she was the only person that really went all out to get amazing grades. She didn't choose to do all her assignments it was just something to do, everything was so easy it was like child play, she had never understood what the moaning was all about when they got another assignment. Thrilling on doing well on school to show her parents and friends she had thought that her friends would be proud of her but they just scoffed and rolled their eyes at her.

When their sixth year had ended, things had changed, people changed. Too drastically to really be recognized or helped. She had felt the brute force of it but she was still here, but the pain would live on no matter how long she tried to defeat it.

Wanting to deny the fact that everyone was growing apart she kept to herself, but being left alone wasn't just happening once or twice but now all the time. She couldn't remember the last time she had the two boys had hung out and actually had fun; so long ago it was just a distant memory that was fading away and soon to be forgotten like all the other times she remembered spending with them.

Her friends didn't even care to tell her that they were going to go out; they just left as if they had forgotten she was there as if she didn't matter. Of course, she felt left out excluded, but she relished in it sometimes knowing the fact that she didn't worry about being bugged or pestered when she wanted to read.

However, the solitude made her lonely, she thought of tomorrow of the fact that it would be school and more solitude would be in order. Eating and sleeping would be scarce and homework became top priority. Doing the same thing everyday struggling out of bed after staying up for hours to try and finish it all, showering. Even talking with her friends became a problem during school she just didn't have it in her to carry on a conversation with them because they would just nod and ignore her like always. If she tried to talk to them about class or some homework they had they would say she had no life or she should listen up and have fun.

She heard the crash of a door and she knew her friends were home, they always mad enough noise to wake the dead when they got back. Grabbing a book from her nightstand she glanced at the mirror in front of her, she looked at herself. Never before had she cared to really look at herself, she was too tall now and pretty but not beautiful. Why did it matter to her not like any boy had ever paid much attention to her well Krum but they were just friends and the letter that was to be sent to him updating her summer was still on her nightstand waiting to be sent. For some reason she wanted all the things the other girls talked about a first kiss and the tingling feeling you get when you're with him, but shaking her head she knew she would probably never feel it.

She needed new clothes, her pants were way to short for her and her shirts were extremely big on her probably because she was wearing hand me downs. Maybe a shopping spree was in order, rolling her eyes she snorted when she ever go shopped or buy anything that looked nice. Taking her seat again on the sill she looked out again and propped open her book and started reading. Noises and conflicts in the outside world were forgotten her worries disappeared the events to come were oblivious as she read. In a world of her own she was able to escape not having to worry about anything for a while. She had gotten a skill at tuning everything out when she needed to, especially at dinner when they did homework sometimes she was able to tune out everyone around her and just focus. Sometimes hours could pass, sometimes her friends were kind enough to wake her from her faze. Nevertheless, other times they left her there usually uninterrupted by a teacher to go to bed or to go to class.

Finally, she put down her book and looked outside it was getting dark the sun was setting and her stomach was growling and protesting in need to be filled. She hated it sometimes when she got so into the book and couldn't put it down until it was done. Placing her book down she headed downstairs people were talking excitedly. Walking towards the noises she entered the meeting room, everyone was there chatting and laughing. Such happiness filled the room, glancing around she realized how happy everyone really was, the fact that they didn't need her to be happy, drilled into her heart like a nail. Thoughts of her dieing if anyone would really notice or shed a tear or just move on to the next chat and laughter.

"Hermione sweetheart we didn't want to disturb you come sit and eat," Molly said as she pulled out a chair for her, smiling she sat down; this was the one woman who was kind to her no matter what. Sitting beside Molly and Remus she inwardly groaned. She sat by them every meal; glancing across the table, her friends sat eating and talking excitedly, wishing hopeful that they might include her once just once.

Picking up her fork and knife, she started eating ignoring the conversation going on around her. Pushing the food around her plate occasionally bringing the fork to her mouth to try and swallow the delicious food that somehow didn't' taste the same.

"Hermione," she heard her name and looked up at Molly who was beaming at her.

"Yes," she asked, sipping her juice.

"Why didn't you tell us you got Head girl we would have had a grand feast for you, and everything," Molly said smiling at the girl.

"Oh it didn't seem that important," she lied, it was very important she just didn't feel like telling anyone when she had found out, she wasn't very excited about it herself, more responsibility more seclusion. She just didn't want the attention, she knew that everyone expected her to get it because she was the bookworm, of course she would get it.

Soon everyone went back to they're food and she sighed, slowly putting forkfuls of something in her mouth, as if on automatic she chewed. Pushing the food around on her plate she was lost in a way, in need of something that something to her was unknown.

The food had no taste as she reminded herself of the old days when her Harry and Ron would go to Hogsmeade, buy chocolate and just hang out at the Three Broomsticks. They hadn't cared about anything or the times when the two had begged her for her assignment to copy off of and she always told them no. Ron would go away angry and Harry would just laugh, she remembered good times and the bad the yelling and anger that had passed between them. Memories that were still there made her smile a little but the smile soon faded remembering bad times when she lost loved ones.

She glanced up and gasped as Dumbledore raced in not lying. His robes were a little dishevelled, but otherwise everything were it was suppose to be. He had a smile on his face that would have melted all the coldness in the world.

"I have great news," Dumbledore said, smiling," we found him he's alive and younger."

Everyone looked at him weird maybe he did have to many lemon drops, you know when you get old something's start to come loose, maybe he had a sugar over dose, or was high on something and speaking in crazy tongue

(Just kidding)

"Sirius has been found," Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling amazingly so bright It could blind you. Cheers erupted throughout the whole room. Even Hermione cheered a little she was excited about him coming back, but was tired. She had so many questions to ask him but looking at Harry her questions weren't as important.

"Now when you see him don't be alarmed when he fell through the veil he wasn't killed, he was locked there in time, well time went back, he was found last night and should be arriving soon," Dumbledore smiled. Harry was beaming she was happy for him, she knew he had taken it hard when he thought he had been dead not coming out of his room for days. In fact everyone had taken it hard, she remembered the tears she had cried.

Trying to coaxed him out of his room, talking to him as he locked the door and sat there on his bed she had told him comforting words telling him that he should move on but never forget, that Sirius was in his heart and our memories would stay with us of the good times and bad.

Pushing her plate away, she excused herself, they would need time with him when he came and she was so depressed that she would just bring down everyone else.

"Hermione don't you want to see Sirius," Minerva asked, she glanced up at the mother figure she had. She gave her a little smile shaking her head.

"No I'll see him later," Hermione said, trying to hid the sinking feeling in her, that it was her and not one of her friends asking," goodnight."

Minerva frowned at the lonely look in the girl's eyes and she wasn't the only one that saw it. Glancing at Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore they all returned a grim glance. Something had to be done; a look of such loneliness should never be seen in a 17 year old girl's eye they should be full of love and hope. They knew what the girl had gone through and the depression she was still fighting with and the trauma and the others weren't helping with it.

Hermione slowly walked upstairs, she could hear everyone chatting excitedly, and her heart wanted to reach out and chat and laugh but she couldn't. Opening the door to her room, she reached her desk, looked down at the picture of her and the two boys, and frowned. She was right to not stay down there, she would just drag down the excitement as she always did and she wanted his homecoming to be happy and joyous. Grabbing the picture she placed it face down on the desk, things change the best thing to do is get over it.

Then thoughts of Sirius reached her mind as she remembered the little smirk he always had, the way he strutted around as if nothing could touch him. Then the picture of him, falling a look of fright on his face, she wished she could have been able to save him. Wishing to be downstairs talking to him right now, she realized as soon as Dumbledore told them that, Harry would need time with him.

Selfless was a word to describe her she always thought of everyone else before her. She didn't care how unhappy she was just as long as everyone else was happy, happiness would come later, she hoped.

Grabbing the books on her nightstand, she shoved them in her trunk and closed it tightly, rubbing her hands over the wood. This box held everything of hers, photo albums, clothes, her books well most of them the rest were in the attic in boxes. Glancing around the room, she looked at it closely. It was beautiful two beds one used a bathroom to the left, and the olden time window that opened so you would be able to sit on it. She loved this room, and had officially called it hers when they had all moved in. Ginny wouldn't share a room with her, she had complained that her constant reading was a nuisance, and she hadn't argued. Ginny's constant pestering about Harry was delirious. Never before had she thought a girl could revolve her life around one guy.

"I have to go see Harry."

"Harry's is taking me out."

"Harry wrote me today."

She didn't care, and she didn't want to know about their make out sessions none of that that was her best friend and she didn't want to know that he was feeling her up.

She sat on the side of her bed and traced the carved wood looking at the aged wood that if could speak would tell you stories of what it had survived, how many years it had sat there. She wiped a tear away and shook her head she was being stupid here, things weren't complicated they were straight and to the point, they didn't need her but she so desperately needed them, just a spoken word would be welcomed a hi a little glance of acknowledgment.

Slipping into her pajamas, she slipped into the bed and wondered how everyone was doing downstairs. Closing her eyes thoughts of her and her friends laughing and joking again drifted her into sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day because that was what she had to live on, that tomorrow would be better and the day after better. It seemed that it was a crappy goal but it was all she had to go on.

33333333333333333

Songs listened to while writing chapter:

Mama- my chemical romance

The sharpest lives- my chemical romance

Welcome to the Black parade- my chemical romance

We can be lovers- Moulan Rouge

Diamonds- Moulan Rouge

_**Read **_

_**Review**_

_**&**_

_**Enjoy!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Walking through the order members doors, he remembered, such memories that he thought he thought he had forgotten flooded back into his head. This was his home as a child, the memories that came with it, the laughter that had filled this house and the screams. All the people that had walked through that door who had sat in that room, who have fought against evil. The people that he loved that sought refuge here. Entering the order member room, he was instantly confronted with people hugging him and talking excitedly. Harry most of all, ruffling his hair he saw tears in the boys eyes. He remembered when he had been saved he had been so happy and couldn't wait to see everyone. He was back home finally, to the real world and his name was cleared due to his heroic acts in the Department of Mysteries. It felt good not to be on the run he could start a new life a better one with not so many mistakes he hoped.

He looked increasingly like James year after year, he could see Lily in his eyes still alive, and this was the only person he held on to most of all. He was the product of his two great friends and would live on in him. This brought down his mood thinking of the past, what he could now make up for all the lost time and fulfill his promise to look after him. But what about the rest of his friends that don't have this chance to go back in time and correct things. Well he didn't really get to go back in time to fix things but now that he had more time he could make things right, make up for things that he had missed while in prison.

"Harry my boy," he smiled, hugging him strong scared he would lose him again, this boy his godson who was still tall and skinny. The boy that since he was a baby would face more peril than anyone person should have to face loose loved ones even before he truly knew them. At least he could not remember the murders yes he could hear the screams but watching your parents die was worse of all. But thankfully he was able to block Voldermort in his head.

"Sirius you look younger," Harry joked, smiling. Sirius just chuckled as he went around the room and hugged everyone. Soon people were smiling and laughing telling tales. Soon everyone was asking him questions tales of what had happened since he was gone, was flying around the room. He was overwhelmed, he felt at home. Everyone had truly missed him.

Looking around the room, he felt like something was missing, no not something someone that was suppose to be there. Harry was there, Ron, Ginny the rest of the Weasley family, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Minerva and Moody who could be missing. Everyone was here he thought but some how he remembered an image of a bushy haired girl popped up in his brain. Turning to question Minerva she read his mind and replied with out him asking. She had noticed it quickly when he started looking around intently. It was not only him that had wondered where she had gone off to at times. But now it was natural for her to never be seen, to never be noticed.

"She didn't want to be in the way so she went up to bed," she said flatly, Sirius looked at the old woman weird, what had the wise old woman said. She looked back and sighed. He pointed to the kitchen and he followed as she led. Why would a girl think she would be in the way when she was the one to thank for saving him from a death in her third year, she had been the one to save him to let him live using that amazing brain power that she possessed. She was the mastermind in the group and the real reason while Harry was still alive to this day because of her quick intellect.

"Hermione's been acting weird, stays up in her room reading and never talks with the others," Minerva said, she looked worried as he looked at him, like she was trying to plead with him to do something but didn't want to say it. The woman's eyes were sad and asking for help.

"I don't think it's a point of the fact that she won't talk to them its they that aren't talking to her," Remus said as he walked through," I've been watching them for days, I think Hermione is feeling left out."

"what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well both the boys have girlfriends now and shes single by choice i have heard now and i guess they have sort of gone different ways," Remus tried to explain.

Pondering what had been said, he went and sat back down why they wouldn't be talking to her, what had gone on while he had been gone. He wondered why things had to change why people grew apart when they were the best of friends. Remembering the days of the Marauders nothing could tear them apart, no one got between them they never turned on each other, but in the end, another ended up basically killing the other. Memories of Wormtail turning on James still brought him to erupting, he would never see his best friends again but at least he still at Remus and Lily and James still lived on in Harry. But he had to face facts the he wasn't them he was just what was left.

Entering the meeting room again, plates were cleared away and placed in the sink. People sat and chatted. He noticed some how it wasn't the same without Hermione in the grown up conversations she had intelligent to the point questions and everyone had been eager to answer them, but without her, their conversation lacked everything. So instead they talked about her and her accomplishments.

"She wrote a five page essay that was suppose to be two pages i asked her why she did so and she said that she wanted to get all the information in it," Minerva sighed.

"So who got head girl?" he asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Hermione," Molly chirped so proud of her, glancing at the others they just nodded as if they couldn't' give a care at all. He knew he was proud he saw it coming since their third year, she was smart and intelligent and pretty in a way. He remembered when Minerva would visit him some weekends and tell him how well Hermione was doing and she aced another test. Nevertheless, sometimes she came to him worried, Hermione wasn't eating and sleeping, she looked like a zombie. He had relished on the weekend to talk to her and actually didn't mind her crying on his shoulder.

"Sirius we didn't know you were coming and all the rooms are taken up," Dumbledore said," but Hermione is staying in your old room there is another bed, and don't worry by the time you get up there she's probably asleep, girl reads all hours of the night then just passes out."

Sirius looked at him weird, and then sighed, he needed to sleep he felt bone tired. The thought of Hermione in his bedroom was a little weird; maybe she was sleeping in his bed making it smell weird. He remembered the trade mark bushy hair that she possessed, she had hated it. He was actually excited about seeing it again.

"Sweetheart," Molly said talking with him," this weekend I will take you shopping your names cleared, Hermione needs new clothes to so might as well get two stones with one bird, that girl grows like a weed now."

"Molly its kill two birds with one stone," Sirius chuckled as he kissed the stout woman on her cheek she just smiled and nodded. He had had the biggest crush on her when he was younger; she had been gorgeous to him and always would be.

"Molly is it just me or do you get even more beautiful as the years go by," he said kissing her hand making her blush. He always loved bugging her, and the woman always had some good come back to throw back at him.

"Sirius you're still the charmer but you have to remember that I'm taken, you should go find yourself a woman now that you're handsome again," she said patting him on the cheek.

"I was handsome before," he said putting a shocked look on his face.

"Oh yes in an old grandpa way," she said smiling," but now you have so many more years ahead of you." Laughter was heard throughout the room.

He just smiled and realized he did have so many more years left, so many more years to make up for all the mistakes he had made. To do things differently then he had done. This was not wasting away in a jail going crazy. Imagine all the women that would be after him now that he was a free man. He could just imagine it now.

Giving goodbye to everyone, he headed up the stairs; a warm bed was very much in need right now. Everything was still the same, the railing was still gleaming, and pictures of everyone were hung up. He stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at one in particular.

"A feeling picture," he murmured, in it were the kids. Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny were talking on the side as Hermione was shoved in the corner at school. She still looked the same. She had the same long bushy hair and those same eyes looking at him as if pleading, to him. The date said it was taken a year ago, maybe she had changed and finally gotten ride of that rat's nest that she had for hair. It was of them at the table, she looked so lonely, as she looked at him eyes full of need as she hugged her book to her chest.

He remembered pictures like this it showed feelings towards the people acted out in the picture. Ron and Harry were with Ginny and Ron's girlfriend hugging and Hermione was farther to the right just sitting there smiling a content smile. She looked happy even though she was all alone he could see those cute brown eyes staring back at him in wonder. Remembering Hermione was a peaceful thought. She had always been so determined so happy to please everyone. At order meetings she had always sat with the grown ups and chatted. Every conversation she participated in had meaning; it would start out meaningless and become very serious within in minutes.

Turning from the picture he came to his door and silently opened it, there were no lights on but the shine from the moon filtered through the curtains. The same smell he remembered hung in the air but with a little hint of woman, a grown woman. He saw the figure in the bed, half covered by the quilt, as everything from her waist up was uncovered. Looking like an angel he slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She was wearing a baggy shirt but he could see the evident show of full breasts that he never noticed before there, her waist was thin, so beautiful and pure.

Wow, was all that came to mind how much things changed in the matter of a year or two, she was beautiful. Not the extreme drop dead gorgeous beauties that you hear about, a special beauty just for her. Her skin was flawless and so creamy; he knew that under those eyelids there were caramel eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and he could tell that her hair had definitely tamed down since their last encounter. She wasn't a stick figure as he remembered most women she had curves, something a man could grab on to. He let put a breathe that he didn't even realize that he had been holding. He looked away as he headed into the bathroom, he had to control himself.

It was normal, he kept telling himself, as he tried to deal with his problem, he was a grown man who was in fact like twenty two he didn't now, and she was a woman, but she was his godsons best friend.

"You can't get the hots for her she's Harry's friend," he told himself, in a silent whisper," or was."

Shaking her off he looked around the shower, girly shampoo products littered there. All his stuff was missing, so reaching down he grabbed one and popped it open. He just wanted to be clean and in order to do that properly he would smell like a pansy. The smell filled the room, it smelled nice, just like her it was perfect for her. The wild flower scent was arousing and perfect for her he decided as he rinsed his hair. Grabbing the bar of soap, he lathered himself and scrubbed, rinsing away years of dirt.

Cutting the shower, he went to the cabinet mirror and opened it. He gapped at its contents.

TAMPONS!!!!!!

"Fuck," he said as he plucked a wrapped toothbrush from the shelf and closed it.

Taking a deep breathe he reached for the toothpaste that was perfectly placed on the counter. With his teeth brushed, he flicked his wand and he had on pajamas that must have been his old ones because they most definitely didn't fit in the chest. Taking the shirt off he would just have to go topless for now until he got to go shopping. He walked back into the room and to his bed.

No one had slept in it he could tell, he smiled they tried to keep his memory by no one defiling his bed. Throwing back the covers, he slipped into bed glancing at Hermione who had her back to him. Remembering that it would be back on the train tomorrow he sighed alone again, he had just returned from darkness and would now is back in it by him, alone.

He might as well be back in Azkaban he got so lonely here and with Moody, Remus and Tonks supervising at the school there wasn't much he could do but stay at the house and some how pass the time.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep the image of her in his mind, lulling him to sleep.

_**33333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

Numb – Linkin Park

You know what they do to guys like us in prison

Dirty Little Secret – All-American Rejects

Thanks for the reviews I didn't expect everyone to like it that much, in the matter of a day I got like eight reviews. Next chapter should be up soon.

Thanks

Steph

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**&**_

_**Enjoy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke to soft snores coming from in her room, her room why would snores be coming from her room. Perching herself up the cover fell off her and she gasped at what was in the spare bed, not really what but who. It was he; he was sleeping in her room. Quickly glancing at the clock it was six, time to get up she guessed.

Creeping from the room she could barely keep her eyes off of him she was so surprised as she headed to go have a shower. Just his presence was overwhelming her. She couldn't see his face as it was smothered in the pillow defending his snoring, thanks to the pillow. She had known long ago that he had been a snorer and by the sounds of it he was alot worse than she thought.

Closing the door, she leaned against it. After years, he still had that affect on her. Even sleeping her heart raced and her hands got clammy. Shaking her head, she jumped in the shower. Glancing at the walls there was still water.

He had a shower in her shower well his old one but still, oh god. Grabbing her shampoo, she started lathering her hair. The warm water was welcome on her aching muscles. For some reason whenever she woke up she always was sore and still tired like sleeping all day wouldn't even be enough to relax her tired bones. Now she sounded out, but she thought of the fact she was seventeen, she was getting older.

Then as she was finished rinsing her hair it dawned on her. She was going back to school today. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped up to the mirror. Using her wand, she charmed her hair straight and non-frizzy. Glancing at it, she realized that it never went completely straight, but she didn't care at least she had semi-straight hair instead of that rats nest people called it. Grabbing her clothes, she slipped them on and checked the mirror one last time before opening the bathroom door.

She slipped into the room, and still he slept with his head in the pillow. Giggling a little, she slipped to the door and exited shutting the door with infinite care; she headed downstairs to be greeted by Molly as usual.

"Sweetheart," Molly said smiling at the girl as she busied herself around the kitchen.

"Morning, did you sleep well," Hermione asked.

"Yes surprisingly I did, usually I don't because my two babies are going back to school and you and Harry it's so unnerving," she said as a worried look came over her face. Hermione just chuckled as she moved to the fridge to get the milk. The morning conversations that they had were never bleak and always full of something interesting.

Sitting back at the counter she sipped it as she watched Molly move around busying herself. The woman was all nerves she did this every year, she would run her self raged just so she wouldn't be reminded that Ginny, Ron, Harry and her were leaving and wouldn't' be back till holidays.

He woke to the scent of wild flowers. He brought his head from the pillow and looked around the bed next to him was empty and made. She had a shower, as mental pictures of her lathering herself up and washing it all off came to his mind. He groaned as he tossed the covers back, and swung his feet off the edge.

Rubbing his hand through his hair, he yawned checking the clock.

Six thirty that couldn't be right. Looking around the room, he realized he had no clothes so heading to the door he just shrugged as he opened it and headed downstairs. Talking and giggling were heard from the stairs as he came down them.

He walked down and stood silently as he looked at her. He couldn't believe it, at night, she had been pretty but in the sun of morning, she was gorgeous.

"," Hermione said shocked, making an o with her mouth she looked so adorable.

"Dear call me Molly or mom," the woman said as she laughed.

"Thank mom but come on you can't honestly say that," Hermione said her back to him as she cooked on the stove.

"Yes I can he's a rotten little bugger," Molly said as she laughed and turned to see Sirius. She winked at him and then smiled.

"Sirius you're up," she said as Hermione wiped around leaving her stuff and racing forward to hug him.

He was taken back as she hugged him hard, her body so soft and beautiful against him. She stepped back and looked at him, realizing that he had no shirt on she tried her best not to stare and gap, but that didn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks. She hated it when she did that but tried her best not to make it worse.

"Hermione," he said, she felt a shiver go up her as her name rolled off his tongue she liked it, a lot.

"Sirius," she said softly as she looked at him, he had changed so much, and he was younger, much younger. They looked at each other for a while, studying like catching up on old times.

"You two start eating your food, before the animals get down here," Mrs. Weasley said chuckling at the two. She smiled to herself she could see the attraction that was there between them.

They sat across from each other at the table, as Molly served them. She remembered when her and her husband had meet it was love a first site. They had acted oblivious to each other for awhile until forces unknowingly pushed them together and they have never been apart since.

"Hermione do you have all your things packed," Molly asked, Hermione thought for a second.

"Just some last minute things to pack away," Hermione said smiling as she drank her juice. All conversation was cut short when people started stampeding downstairs. Order members and the gang came down in a current and took seats. Plates would be filled emptied then refilled again.

Order members said hello to Sirius and Hermione but the rest just said morning to Sirius, which let Hermione down even farther than she already was.

To start some conversation she asked Sirius," hey Sirius."

She got his attention and went on. Wow he was actually looking at her like he wanted to hear what she was going to say. She was a little shocked then got over it as she went on to ask what she wanted to.

"What was it like you know in the veil you were gone for around a year," Hermione asked looking at him. His dark brown eyes probed hers, as he thought of an answer.

"I mean there was darkness yes, a lot, but memories started coming into my mind I got to really go back to when I was in school, I never starved I basically hibernated," he said to her she nodded, he smiled at her curiosity, and daringness, because no one else would have asked him that question. She had always been so way ahead of her time, everyone had known it since she had first started school that she would turn out to be someone very important.

"So Hermione can't wait to go back to school?" he asked she looked up at him, a little taken back that he wanted to know what she felt.

"Well I don't..," she was saying but was cut off by Harry budding in.

"Sirius are you going to come with us to the train you know cause you cleared of charges?" he asked, Sirius didn't look at his godson but at Hermione who glanced at Harry as if she wished he would die. She looked at him and just frowned. He could see it in her eyes, she wanted so bad for just a little attention from someone other than Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah sure," he said absently.

"As i was saying I'm not super excited to go back, just more studying and reading like every other year," she stated to him, he nodded.

"Yeah it can be boring, I was actually a big nerd my first four years, I studied and everything," Sirus stated to her watching her mouth drop open.

"Sirius study, yeah right," Harry laughed.

"Well you can't always judge a book by its cover," Hermione stated to him.

"Hermione you are a living waking book," Harry commented at her.

"Just because I read alot that doesn't mean that I do not do anything else," she stated at him putting her knife down.

"Yeah right, you have millions of books and thats all you did last year and all this summer was shove yourself in your room and read," Harry stated as he started to raise his voice. By now the entire table was quiet.

"Yeah cause my four best friends were out dating," Hermione announced.

"Well why don't you find someone to date then looks like you need one," Harry scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me," Harry stated as he got up and stood there by her. Hermione by then had, had enough and got up facing him.

"Just say it Harry honestly get it off your chest before you fucking explode," she snapped.

"You need to get laid Hermione, there ya happy, you the controlling crazy friend honestly need to get laid," Harry yelled at her. Hermione couldn't believe him.

"I DO NOT NEED TO GET LAID," she yelled in his face.

"You are probably the oldest virgin in the school Hermione honestly lower your standards and someone might actually like you," Harry snapped back.

Sirius just say there in awe at their fight he couldn't belive they were fighting right here. He could see Hermione about to explode.

"You know what I maybe but at least I don't have to lower my standards and I won't ever cause i deserve something good," she quirked at him," oh and Harry dont talk to me ever again."

"Like you have any other friends," he yelled at her as she started to walk away. She turned to look at him and just laughed.

"I would rather have no friends then be friends with you four, The Golden Trio is done, good luck winning against Voldermort now I WON"T BE THERE TO SAVE YOU ANYMORE," she yelled as she turned and walked upstairs.

He was completely turned on. An angry Hermione was a hot Hermione. Sirius instantly stood up and looked scoldingly at Harry who seemed to frown at him.

He was silent and everything went silent as they heard a door slam and windows rattle, and a scream.

"Assholes." a scream pierced through the house.

"Harry I can't believe you just did that to Hermione of all people, my own godson," Sirius scolded," and you fight so dirty you bring up virginity, you guys are nothing without her, think of how much you owe her."

"She needed a reality check," Harry stated.

"Heres a reality check for you Harry, I'm dissappointed in you and I would like it if you didn't speak to me till you say sorry to Hermione," Sirius yelled at him as he glared at Harry and walked upstairs in search of Hermione.

Hermione:

She walked upstairs and into her room slamming the door forcefully. She couldn't believe this she was so pissed.

"Assholes," she swore, she was so sick and tired. Walking into her bathroom, she opened the cabinet above the sink and started taking down all her things. Trudging back to her room and stopped dead.

"You know showing your anger like that isn't that nice," he said smirking, he watched her blush a deep red with all the products in her hands. She quickly went to her trunk and opened it. He looked inside to see it packed; she dropped her things in quickly and shut it. Turning around to look at him again, she just smiled.

"Sorry I'm just so angry," she stated. He could understand that he was furrious at Harry.

"Harry fights dirty just like his dad," Sirius stated.

"I can't believe he would fight that low, whatever it doesn't matter anymore, i'm better than him."

He looked at her pants that went above her ankle.

"Growing a little," he said chuckling; she looked down at her pants and blushed.

"Growth spurt," she murmured, trying her best to pull her pants down more to cover it up. How could it get more embarrassing, her pants don't fit she's in an over large shirt and she had just been carrying tampons. And here she was standing in front of the same room with the man that haunted her dreams.

"Yeah you are pretty tall now aren't you," he said standing up to stand in front of her and look down at her. She felt her breathe hitch as his chest rubbed against hers. She could feel her nipples push against her bra, in need.

"Nah still got another good six inches to go," he said smirking; as he looked down to realize that he was way to close. He stepped back giving her room.

"Well," she stopped let out her breathe and began again," I don't' exactly want to get any taller."

He smiled, as she made a check to make sure everything was in her trunk.

"You don't have anything to wear do you?" she said looking back at him, he just shrugged. He watched as she opened her trunk doing her best to block the view of her products the best she could, he watched as she pulled out a shirt, tossing it at him she pointed her wand at his pants and in an instant and a murmur of a spell they changed into trousers.

Tugging on the shirt, he looked at her smiling at herself.

"Thank you," he said, as he realized that his pants fit quite well.

"Your welcome," she said, she hadn't realized what a simple thank you felt like, she always thought she could live without it but she was wrong she felt so good now that someone said it, and meant it.

A knock on the door jutted them out of their stare down you could say and look at the door.

"Hermione Sirius, you should be getting down here soon the ministry cars should be here any minute," Molly said through the door they yelled back a yes.

With a flick of her wand, her trunk was levitated and followed her as she opened the door and waited for Sirius to exit. Walking over to her, he passed her trying his best not to touch her as she headed downstairs.

They passed the boys outside they're room trying to lug their trunks by hand; they gaped at Hermione's levitating off the ground. They were still so behind and Ron doing a simple second year levitating spell was funny since he still couldn't do Wengardium leviosa, and Harry was just lucky most of the time finally remembering the spell when he needs it most.

Moreover, trust me she wasn't going to lift a finger to help them they could do it on their own and besides she was having a far pleasing time checking out Sirius's backside.

_**3333333333333333333333**_

Thank you to xSiriusxstalkerx for pointing out the fact that Hermione hadn't put away her things in her trunk because she was going to school the next day thank you for telling me.

I have a question to readers, I hate the Sirius in the movies he's so old and well somewhat ugly. I mean I always thought of Sirius as big muscular and incredibly sexy even when he has two inches of filth on him. What do you think?

_**Songs listened to while writing this chapter:**_

_**Linkin park- Numb**_

_**Moulin Rouge- We should be lovers**_

_**Yes, I know I rather listen to the same songs repeatedly but they get addicting. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Steph**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**&**_

_**Enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The car ride to the train was short it felt like a second and they were there. Everyone had really kept to themselves, in silence. Hermione kept to herself as she stared out the window, some how she felt like today was going to be interesting. Well the morning was definitely interesting you could say with seeing Sirius but she felt like something unusual was going to happen. She couldn't believe she had stuck up for herself like that. She was no longer friends with Harry and Ron. She was all alone again.

She wanted one day in her life to be interesting, more interesting than her usual days and it didn't take a lot to make it more interesting that was for sure. As the car stopped she unbuckled herself. She was the first to get out of the car, it felt like she needed to escape, and get away from everyone.

Getting out of the car, Hermione went to grab her trunk to see a nice tanned hand reach forward and grab it lifting it out of the car. She looked up at Sirius who was smiling. All dressed in muggle clothes, Order members were around them looking like helpful relatives. He just smiled as he took it from her grasp. She smiled amazed at his show of courtesy. Never did Harry or Ron care to help her with her trunk in all the years she had known them. She was indeed taken back by what Sirius did, she was a more of an I don't need help I can do it sort of girl.

He smiled at her smile it was so warm. God how did she get so amazing. What happened to the little girl he had known who had saved him from dieing?

"Thank you," she said, as she walked beside him into the train station. Grabbing a trolley, he placed it on it and ran through the barrier like so many times before. She walked through and smiled so see Sirius waiting for her. His smile wide and caring, she hadn't remembered when someone had smiled so truly happy like that like life was going to get better and they knew it.

Other students from school which could be picked out because they pointed and gasped as they saw him, he ignored them, no one could ruin this reunion of the train which he hadn't see in so long. As he looked at the train it reminded him of his farewell to Harry many years ago when he had been in his animagus form as a dog. Such a happy day to see the train again, he thought he would never see it again, but he was wrong.

He helped them all to place their trunks on the train, in their compartments. It smelled the same as he closed his eyes in one compartment and breathed deep everything was the same. Heading to a compartment in the back, he told the others he would only be a minute as he went to the compartment that had been his and James and eventually the rest of the marauders. Carved above the racks was "The Marauders" he felt tears come to his eyes as he touched the carving. Turning from it he headed out, he couldn't let himself dwell on the past, he was stepping off the train when Moody motioned that he wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, Dumbledore wants you to accompany the group on the train," he said winking at him, as he just filtered away. He smiled at the thought of being able to ride on this train one more time an opportunity he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He just wondered what the reaction would be with people seeing him again.

He sat with them all as the train left the station. Sirius sat across from Hermione who was staring out the window as Ron was making out with Luna and Harry and Ginny were doing the same. The door swung open, and in walked Minerva. The same tight smile and the severly done up bun of hair. Hermione had seen her hair down once and it was beautiful, such a nice dark brown mixed with red. She knew when the old woman had been younger she had been a beauty, and even for her age she was still pretty.

"Hermione, Sirius I need to talk to you to," she said rolling her eyes at the two couples. She marched into the hallway with the two following. IN the corridor they spoke, but in a whisper as students were still walking around.

"Ms. Granger it seems that Dumbledore saw it fit not to appoint a head boy, he could not decided so we are to ask you if you would mind taking over all duties," she asked, they both watched as Hermione groaned. Both were shocked at her reaction. Sirius understood the groan entirely. It was bad enough that Hermione didn't have a life it was cause of teachers expecting so much and she always seemed to believe that she had to reach their expectations and excel past them.

She really didn't want to do this. More responsibility that she had to worry about how she got so lucky today.

"Fine I'll do it," she said, as McGonagall looked at her shocked, she had never heard that voice before of annoyance from her prize student. Usually the girl couldn't wait to help out some more, she was definitely changing.

Hermione was just happy to get out of that compartment any more swapping of spit was going to make her vomit and probably all over Sirius, yes that would make her look more like a idiot to him. For some reason she felt so stupid when he was around, like she couldn't get anything right what was it?

"Well at the end of the corridor is your own compartment, I would like to talk to Sirius for a second alone," she said smiling at the girl. Hermione turned and walked past her friend's compartment and to the end throwing the door open and launching herself on the seat.

She didn't know how long she sat there but finally she looked up as the compartment door swung open to see an excited looking Sirius she got up and stood in front of him.

"You're in a happy mood aren't you?" Hermione said looking at his bright smile, he just looked at her and before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground and was twirling around. He had picked her up and was hugging her and spinning.

He set her down and looked at her. Her face was one of shock like why did he just pick me up and spin me around.

She had been completely taken back when he picked her up, she felt like a feather in his arms as she was pressed hard against him.

"I get to stay at the school," he told her, she nodded," I get to stay in your common room and teach."

She just gaped at him as he practically leapt off the walls in excitement, she would be sharing living space with him oh joy. Then the thought of someone to talk to be a bonus at least she wouldn't feel so lonely. But then her thoughts went to her friend's thoughts of remembering the times they laughed and cried together in the common room, the past. Well it wasn't the past anymore there wasn't any use remembering what had happened because the memories just kept coming back to haunt her.

However, there had to be something illegal about a teacher sharing a common room with a student. Was there something in Hogwarts a History fourth edition that she had read ooohhh she couldn't' remember.

"Minerva explained to me that it isn't illegal for a teacher to share a common room with a student just as long as the student is off legal age, and the teacher has no were else to stay," he explained to her but that didn't help her, her uneasiness was still there.

He sat down across from her and the smile pasted on his face slowly faded at her face. A face of worriedness of loneliness, a face that should never cross hers. He had always thought she was surrounded by love the boys use to never leave her alone. They were always seen together but it was odd how everything can change so quickly.

"Hey Mrs. Weasleys taking us to get new clothes this weekend," he said, she nodded, she didn't care about clothes," I always thought that women were excited about clothes."

"Well I'm like most women okay," she burst out looking at him, her eyes were watery. He was sitting beside her in an instant as she looked into her lap. She couldn't let herself cry in front of him she had to be strong. He put a hand on her shoulder and she shoved it away, if he started being nice to her she would for sure start crying and she didn't know when she would stop.

"What is it," he asked, she just nodded her head trying to fight back the tears that had so many times threatened to break through but this time seemed to be the breaking of the dam.

"I miss them so much," she said, looking up at him, his face was composed but his eyes were riveted on her," I miss hanging out, and laughing, I miss the love."

"Why don't you hang out with them," he said.

"They don't want to hang out with me, they leave me behind because I'm so much of a nerd, I study and do homework all the time and besides who wants your single friend with you when your out with your girlfriend," she said chuckling," I just want…"

"Want what?" he asked tilting her chin up to look at him. Those watery caramel eyes were so powerful he felt his heart skip. Did she know what she could do to a man if she let herself do it?

"Everyone to be happy," she breathed as she looked into his endless eyes.

He saw the look in her eyes of passion and let her chin go, he couldn't let them be carried away he had to think straight. But right now she looked so beautiful and perfect he just wanted to turn her on her back and take as much advantage of her as possible.

"I want someone to talk to about important stuff like politics that doesn't roll their eyes and ignore me as best as possible that takes me seriously and doesn't nag at me for what I wear or how I do my hair like Ginny does," Hermione sighed, the tears wouldn't break through at least not right now.

She stared straight ahead at the other seat looking at a crease in the seat.

She felt so much like that crease, just another mistake to be ignored or to be repaired by covering it. Why did she even try to explain it to someone who spent his childhood picking on people like her?

The train ride was silent for the better part of an hour, until he finally spoke up," why don't you do something about it?"

"What?" she asked looking at him, she had thought for hours what to do about it but always hit a dead end in her plan. The one thing she wasn't the best at was getting back at people it was a thing she failed at she wasn't good at being mean not to anyone no matter how much they deserved it.

"Show them that you don't need them have fun make new friends ignore them like they ignored you, besides I'm your friend don't worry you can gab at me as much as you want I'll be there to listen," he said as he looked into her eyes, he watches a flicker of hope fill them. She sat staring ahead of her and some how the crease looked not so ugly and imperfect as she had thought earlier.

"Your first day of school is on a Friday tomorrow, so this weekend Molly is taking us clothes shopping don't worry," he said winking at her, he watched the blush creep up on her cheeks as she looked away. If she understood what her blush did to him. Then he remembered her being a virgin. That was dangerous territory, one where he had never been.

Sucking in her breath she faced him his plan was perfect," all right, Saturday then."

He smiled at the fact that he would be hanging with her on Saturday but going shopping was going to be another story usually he didn't do anything for a woman unless he was getting something and with this chick there was no getting something. She was Hermione and she was a girl that had principles. And he would never date her would he?

However, before he could think more on the subject Hogwarts came into view and it came time to change. Soon a feast that put all other feasts out of style would come so much food that it could feed the world. The ghosts of the halls Peeves the poltergeist that kept everyone on their toes when he was around. Such a lovely home that most didn't want to leave.

And also living with her, he would share the same bathroom and living area. Her bedroom would be right beside his own and he couldn't wait.

_**333333333333333333333333**_

I must say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and to the ones that will review you guys are the ones that keep me going, a pat on the back to you. (My old teacher math teacher Mrs. Hoppins said that a couple times oh god I hated that class but anyway)

Gary Oldman was a bad choice even though he is a good actor; I think that Sirius should have been a little sexier come on he's the bad boy. A reviewer told me of another guy who when I saw looked exactly almost how I imagined him to look like he's Jason Carter Google it.

Sorry for the short chapter I was having a bit of writers block. Revamped chapter, i'm finally done high school so i'm going through all my stories and redoing them cause i have nothing better to do than work and this of course.

_**Chapters are coming out of my ears so the next chapter should be up soon will try to update as soon as possible but I have to work on Friday and Saturday so I will try my best.**_

_**Steph**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

She felt the train come to a slow everything was finally sinking in, like a large stone in her stomach weighing her down. She was starting her final and last year, and she had just agreed to go shopping with her new professor who was Sirius Black and she shared a common room with him how weird, was this all a nightmare or was this real life. It seems that things just start getting weirder and weirder, like an endless roller coaster of weirdness. She watched as Sirius opened the door for her and waited for her to proceed she nodded her head and walked ahead of him, a gentlemen what happened she didn't know one guy that did that anymore. Looking ahead to the front of the corridor she saw her friends jumping off talking excitedly. A sinking feeling filled her as she silently got off the train and headed to a carriage, which said heads. Stepping inside Sirius followed her, at least she didn't felt very alone, but he was her teacher he wouldn't be there all the time to keep her company. Besides someone can only be around her for so long before they get annoyed and leave. Maybe she could become someone's assistant to fill her time instead of sitting in her room doing nothing but reading even helping Snape would be better than that.

Maybe she should get a boyfriend yeah right who would date her. She was annoying and geeky no one was attracted to that. She had suffered through years as always being the single one no boy ever paid much attention to her well except for Krum but she couldn't date him instead he agreed to be a close pen pal.

She felt the carriage rattle and jump to the rocks in the road; the future was inevitable this year was going to be a horror just like last year and the year before that. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she avoided the piercing eyes of Sirius that she knew were looking for hers. She couldn't look at him if she did he would see how lonely she truly felt, she had learned to school her emotions but lately when she was around him she couldn't hid anything. Everyone always felt sorry for her now, she hated it she wanted people to just treat her normally.

Just because she had lost loved ones didn't mean she was a fragile little flower she was more than that she was strong now. But sometimes thinking back to the train she let her guard down, and it was always around him. She had to stay away from him so she wouldn't actually break down, but she was so naturally drawn to him and she didn't understand why? Why was she drawn to talk to him and even kiss him? She had never had these needs before and now they were starting to rule her she had always used her head to think things through but she noticed more that her heart was controlling her or more or less her body.

As the carriage came to a halt she opened the door and exited, basically running right past him as she made an escape to get inside and away from everyone as fast as possible. She could feel his eyes boring into her back but she kept a fast walk.

Entering the school she went to the great hall and sat down at her usual position. Eventually her friends or ex-friends came and sat down but farther away from her. Neville though sat beside her which was comforting at least one person would be her friend this year. This year was going to suck she totally made a fool of herself in front of the guy she'd had a crush on for forever. She was indeed a coward and now he knew it.

He watched her jog away from him and into the school. Entering the great hall, she was seated at the table already sitting calm cool and collective. He watched as people pointed stared and whispered things as he walked by. He was still wearing the stuff from before and yes, he should shave but who had time anymore. He had that rugged sexy outlaw look that did wonders for him making him almost irresistible by students. Chuckling as he winked at some girls that bust into a fit of giggles, he walked up to the teachers table and sat down beside Dumbledore right beside Snape. Sneering at the man, he started talking to Dumbledore.

It seemed that Snape had lost the race to DADA, yet again and didn't look at all pleased at loosing to his arch nemesis Sirius who everyone knew had picked on Severus throughout his younger years at the school.

"SO excited about teaching their Sirius," he asked, his eye glittering, the old man had some tricks up his sleeve he knew that for sure.

"Yes thank you Albus for letting me do this," he said smiling, his gratitude to the man was overwhelming he was glad he could walk down these halls yet again.

"Well your courtiers' are in Ms. Granger's headroom's just for now till we get something together," he said smiling, and we all know that our Dumbledore has something cooking when he doesn't have some concoction going on.

"I don't mind, but something has come to my attention," he said leaning closer to the man. He urgently needed to discuss it before it was driven out of his mind by something else.

"Now is not the time Sirius later we will talk," he said keeping him silent as the doors opened. In an instant Sirius's eyes became riveted on her. Sitting alone at the table, he watched her play with her silverware, her head down her friends around her talking excitedly.

It seemed that the meal had gone on forever, to Hermione as she finally got up and was following McGonagall to her dorm. All the portraits talked to her but she didn't' have the heart to answer back, she just wanted to get to her dorm have a shower and crawl up and die. As if anyone would care, not everyone would just go on without her.

"Hermione," she looked up as her portrait swung open.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here," McGonagall said, nodding she escaped into the room the portrait swinging shut behind her. Looking around the common room the couch looked so inviting but she knew that a bed waited her upstairs, warm and inviting.

Forcing her feet to move she trudged up the stairs and into the room marked Hermione, throwing herself on the bed and didn't even care to know what her room was like. The cool sheets lulled her to sleep and all thoughts of changing were forgotten.

He came up later after the meeting with Dumbledore and the others. He could feel the tension at his neck building, as he rubbed it the best he could. He was surprised when he walked into the common room it was so warm and beautiful. Wondering were Hermione his question was answered when he came to a wide open door and the figure of Hermione sprawled on the bed fully clothes made him chuckled. Not a usual chuckled one that unfroze his heart from the comatose that it had been in.

He didn't now how long he stood there looking down at her, her chest rising and falling. Finally, he pulled himself out of the trance, grabbed the comforter, and dragged it over her then turning and leaving. He had things to do lessons to plan he didn't need his head filled with her.

Flopping down at his desk in his room he reached over and grabbed the first book he might as well get started reading he didn't have much time. This was going to turn out to be a very long night.

She woke as her alarm went off blindly reaching out to turn it off she turned over the cover falling off. When had she pulled the cover off shaking it off, she grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom making sure the door was locked as she stepped into the shower. The water was soothing as she soaked her head.

It was just another day she kept telling herself, just another day to get through then the next and the next. She went through this everyday, it was just another day. A Friday, she thought of the weekend getting new clothes. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dried herself with her wand and slipped into her school skirt. She exited the bathroom buttoning up her shirt not even half way and ran into a hard chest. Looking up he stared down at her. Her hands stilled at her chest buttoning as she looked at him.

"Morning Hermione," he said, looking down then mentally kicking himself as he cleared his throat and he walked past her trying his best not to look at her chest again, but it was proving hard. He quickly shut the door and leaned against it rubbing his eyes. What they hell happened to a girl in a couple years was beyond him.

Finally, getting out of her daze, she finished buttoning her shirt and fled to her room gathering her books and her schedule, making sure she had extra parchment with her she headed down to the common room were he wasn't in site. Glancing at the clock it was 7:15 breakfast would be starting and classes started at 8 she had better get going so shaking him out of her head she headed to get something to eat before heading to class. This year she wanted to take care of herself so that meant not skipping meals all the time she couldn't' get sick.

Her friends were all laughing and joking as they ate as she sat at the very end of the table her appetite lost. Pushing the uneaten food around, she realized she wasn't so hungry so grabbing her bag she just left, and no one called after her or said goodbye she was invisible just like before but this time it hurt so much more.

Her first class was Potions and she walked into the class. She received a sneer like old times as she took a seat at the very front. Sitting at the front wasn't because she was a teacher's pet it was just that she heard better and it was just easier not to feel the pain that coursed through her heart like daggers, to watch her friends goofing around.

Pulling out her book and opening it, she started reading. The noise of entering people she ignored and kept reading. Soon a clearing of a throat brought her back to the world as Snape was standing up and everyone was going silent.

"You are in Advance Potions, for many of you this is the doorway to your future job there will be no slacking, you will be assigned partners one person will not have a partner, due to the uneven number in this class," he went on in that monotone he always possessed.

"I will leave the partnering to you, but remember if you pick a bad partner they drag you down, now partner up," he roared and a rush of people as everyone partnered up, Hermione stayed were she was and she knew ahead that she would be by herself just like every year.

"The directions are on the board for Lyric it's a potion used as a birth control for women now begin," he yelled amidst the blushes and giggles.

She went into overdrive, she knew what to do and her brain took over. Things became second nature to stir, everything happened automatically. She was the first to finish and bottled it up labelling her vile perfectly and placing it on his desk. He looked up at her his dark beady eyes into hers and she saw a smirk play at his lips. Turning she went back to her desk were she cleaned up and got out her book and parchment.

Soon he got up and announced," I want a two page essay on its uses, ingredients, whether some of the ingredients are endangered and what side effects you can expect from it."

Groans were heard throughout the room, but Hermione just got out her book and got to work. When the bell rang, she had a page done and she wanted to get better information so a visit to her home was necessary the good old lonely library. Collecting her stuff, she shoved them in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Next was Transfiguration yet another amazing class. By the end of the day she would have lots more homework to get through.

3333333333333333

I am so sorry it has taken me so long, I've been busy and I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. Just that Christmas is coming and I have to get presents for all my foreign exchange student friends before they leave. Please be patient

Thanks

Steph


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hello, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, my name as many of you know is Sirius Black," he said strongly, as he looked down at the advanced dark arts class. Everyone was paying attention closely and he felt proud of himself for being so strict at the beginning. Everyone in the room probably knew that he was a trouble maker and would be lax on the rules because he was Harry Potters Godfather but he would show them differently.

"Today we will be opening up our books to page 5 and reading, you will read the first chapter and do a two page essay on Twinkle Faeries, due on my desk tomorrow," he said, people groaned but quickly got to work. Plopping himself down into his chair he sighed he could get use to this. Glancing up he saw her perched over the book writing as fast as possible. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her eyes were finally tuned on the book and what she was writing.

For a couple minutes he sat there and watched her, as her friends at the back of the room goofed off, what became of the world? Finally realizing he was staring he mentally smacked him and went back to the course plan that he had on his desk. The one that he had stayed up all night doing consuming many cups of strong coffee.

She finished her essay and tucked it into her book, at least she had that done and still time to spare to do more homework. Looking towards the back Harry and Ron were talking with each other and they probably haven't even started their work yet. She couldn't remember how many times in the past years she had tried to get them to do their work along the way she had given up. Turning back around her took out her potions homework and perched it open and started writing. At the rate that she was going, she wouldn't have any homework at all. Maybe this year homework wouldn't consume every night.

"Ms.Granger you should be doing DADA homework not Potions," she heard the familiar voice say as she looked up at him standing over her. People went silent as they all looked at her about to get in trouble.

"I finished it sir," she said.

"May I see it then," he said reaching out his hand, his piercing eyes watched her movements as she reached into her bag and handed it to him. Frowning at the three pages that she gave him he went back to his desk and started reading it. Everyone went back to their talking and occasionally writing.

Sighing in relief she went back to her potions homework.

Finally, the bell rang and she started putting her stuff back in her bag.

"Stay behind Ms. Granger," he spoke to her and she stopped in her tracks and walked to his desk. He was looking at her essay she gulped.

Had she done something wrong was it terrible?

"I have to say that this essay is…" he paused trying to find the right words," is amazing."

She gaped at him surprise she had been truly scared that she was going to get in trouble.

"There is more information in here than there is in your book how did you find some of this stuff out," he asked as he put her essay on his desk. He watched her play with her hands in front of her and shifts on her feet.

"I read other books about it," she said glancing at him. She really was a nerd wasn't she?

"Well that comes in handy I would say because I give you more than a hundred on this an EOA, an excellent and outstanding, and amazing work," he said watching her smile brighten up everything. She looked happier, her eyes were brighter and she looked like she was floating like he had changed her whole day for the better.

"Thank you sir," she said still smiling, It felt weird to call him sir but she knew that she was his student not well not his godsons best friend she had been his best friend but what was she now.

"Well, go to supper," he said, he watched her nod and stride out she looked happier in fact. Smiling to himself, he was glad he could do that for her.

She felt so great, nothing could put her down until she was walking towards diner and she tripped her bag and its contents spill everywhere. She heard chuckling and turned to see Malfoy and the two thunderheads standing over her laughing. Picking herself up she grabbed her stuff; she could feel their eyes on her, watching her. She never liked being by them they always sent alarm bells of in her head. She could handle if it was just Draco but with the other two they could easily over power her.

"Mudblood," she heard as she was forced against the wall, she looked into the deadly silver eyes," nice body." His hand that gripped her hip like a clamp kept her there unable to move shocked and scared. The pain shot through her hip as his hand gripped it hard. His other hand rubbed her stomach, bile was rising in her throat.

His iron grip lessened and she let the air enter her body as he stalked off. Gulping in needed air she stayed against the wall, trying to process what had just happened. Finally feeling that her legs would hold her, she went the other way from diner and headed to the library.

He looked for her, but she wasn't there and Draco looked too smug as he chuckled with his friends. Passing by the table he heard a bit of the conversations going on.

"You should have seen her face she was scared shitless," Draco stated," but for a mudblood she does have a nice body."

"Malfoy 20 points for use of fowl language," he snapped leaving them, and making a beeline for the library. What had the idiot really done to her, he would do more than take points away if he hurt her.

She wasn't there as he entered, asking Ms.Price; she had left five minutes earlier.

The portrait swung open and he entered, he sighed a breathe of relief as he looked at her on the couch with a book on her lap and a piece of paper writing stuff. He had been so scared Malfoy had seriously hurt her.

She looked up as he walked closer, her caramel eyes as perfect as the fire flickered off them.

"Professor," she said smiling, he had walked in breathless she had been scared something had happened. She hoped that the bruise that was on her hip already would disappear it was very sensitive to the touch. Her stomach had been so upset during dinner that she didn't dare go and try and eat.

"Hermione you can call me Sirius when we are alone," he said plopping down in the chair by the couch.

"Yes Sirius," she said, going back to her work. Glancing at him he looked tired for his first day he was going to be in for a surprise.

"So what happened between you and Malfoy?' he asked.

"How did you find out about that already," she asked whipping her head around to look at him.

"I heard the boy gloating," he said looking at her.

"He didn't do anything just scared me a little, and a little bruise it will go away" she said turning her head away from him, she really didn't want to talk about it since she had been so scared to get back to the dormitory scared he would come out of the shadows and attack her.

"Let me see," he stated plainly standing up in front of her, she was going to defy him but the look on his face told her to be obedient. Standing up she slowly pulled up her shirt on her one side. He bent down and pushed down her skirt a bit so he could look at it. He could see Draco's fingerprints on her delicate skin. Touching them lightly he would kill the boy. Pulling up her skirt and pulling down her shirt he sat back down, she did the same.

"What are you reading," he asked, trying to break the silence that had settled on them.

"The Dark Arts and Literal Meanings to it," she said, she put her bookmark in and handed it to him.

"Some light reading," he joked.

"Ron told you about that," she said blushing as she watched him flick through the pages. Reaching for her potions homework she started working on it. She had a paragraph to do.

"What do you have to write about for Potions with that ding bat," he asked, she blushed again and handed him her essay. Making an oo with his mouth, he nodded and handed it back to her. He watched her as she quickly wrote a paragraph and put away the paper.

"Did you have this much homework in school?" she asked.

"Do you honestly think I did all that much homework, I didn't do homework I just did well on tests," he said smirking at her, she chuckled.

"I wonder what people would say if I didn't hand in an assignment McGonagall would have a heart attack," she said drawing her knees up to her chest as she rested her head on her knees.

"Who cares about them," he said smirking, she looked at him as he looked right back," be who you are, you're smart so act smart you don't need them to define you."

"You're saying this about your own godson," she reminded him, he nodded, she was right. He had to admit that his godson was a bit of an idiot. He survived on luck, he just hoped in the final battle luck could hold out on him, because he knew that Hermione was not going to be there to help him with spells to whisper in his ear weaknesses that she knew of Voldermort's.

"I know, they have never taken you seriously, you want to make a life for yourself, make your parents proud..," he was saying but stopped when he watched her eyes well with tears unshed. How could he have been so stupid, why hadn't he been told had no one cared to inform him?

"Hermione I'm sorry," he said, he watched her wipe away the tears. They were dead why hadn't he been told.

"Its okay it was awhile ago," she said, she had accepted the fact that she had no one to owl to when they had died, but at least they both went at once painless. But the thoughts of no one to talk to her parents gone, that meant no midnight owls five pages long from her mother about how they were doing.

"When?" he asked, not wanting to dive in to far.

"June," she said," I came home one day after going for a run around seven the house was almost completely destroyed, they just lay there not moving."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said getting up from his seat to sit beside her and hugged her to him. Her arms eventually wrapped around him and she wept. She hadn't wept like this since that day, his embrace felt so well and she let everything go. She felt safe to let her guard down now, even though she was drenching his shirt, but right now, she didn't care.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny, just patted me on the back then left to go to a quittitch game," he heard through the muffle, he hugged her tighter and couldn't believe them. He had thought that he knew them better but he actually didn't' know they at all, he was in fact disgusted with them. He didn't know for how long he held her, as she wept. Soon the tears ceased, and he felt her pull away.

"It felt good to do that," she chuckled, as she felt a weight lift off her chest.

"Sometimes it's good to cry, it helps us feel better," he said, smiling down at her, he was much to close. Her knees were on his lap and her hands were on his knees.

Reaching his hand up he cupped her chin and rubbed her bottom lip. He watched her lick her lip. Her eyes still puffy were still amazing and he could see her wet lips so inviting waiting to be possessed by his.

She couldn't' believe what was happening, she had never been kissed and she felt him get closer and closer. Some how the whole air in the room changed it got a lot warmer.

His lips met hers they were light and delicate as her eyes dropped on a whim and she put her hands on the back of his neck. Her stomach knotted as he licked her lip and she opened and his tongue took control of her mouth. Never before had she felt such need and let someone take so much control of her, it was scary but exhilarating all at the same time. If felt like she could do it for the rest of her life.

Mimicking his movements they found a rhythm and soon he was laying half on top of her his hand on her hips.

Finally breaking for air, he looked down at her heavy breathing. He was speechless what had he just done. Her mass of hair was fluttering out around her she looked so inexperienced and so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he sad as he straightened himself, he watched a look of hurt cross her features.

"I didn't exactly tell you to stop," she said looking up at him, she could feel the blush mounting her cheeks she would never be able to admit that her first kiss would probably be the most amazing she had ever had.

"Well goodnight," he said quickly as he practically raced from the room. He left her there feeling rejected and bothered. Slowly trudging up to her room, she stripped and slipped into bed. Dreams of the episode that had just happened haunted her through out the night.

3333333333333333333

This chapter was easy the words just came. Thanks to reviews that keep me coming back to the computer even though I should be doing homework but it is so much fun to do this than stupid school work. Thank you again.

Steph


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

For a Saturday, it was definitely didn't feel like it, her lips felt sore and tingled a little. Flashbacks of what had transpired went through her head and she blushed at the wanton way she had acted last night, but yet it had felt so right. She had never felt so alive and unbelievably aroused before like that. Well come to think of it she had never allowed someone to even get that close to her. But somehow she new she would not regret what happened last night.

Trudging to the bathroom, it was empty thank god she didn't know what she would do right now if she had to face him. Stepping into the shower the warm water soaked away the knots her restless sleep had created, and the erotic dreams that plagued her.

He could smell the wild flower scent through his door. What was it with this girl that aroused him so deeply and made him want to loose control of all his principles? Usually women fell all over him not the other way around. But last night he had taken advantage when she had been emotional; he should have never done that and was in fact ashamed of himself of his actions.

Shoving the covers away there was no going back to sleep now that he was wide awake. Besides it was shopping day today they had to meet outside the doors at eleven sharp. The clock said eight and his bed was so inviting but with that smells lingering the image of her having a shower he would never find sleep, not at the track that his brain was heading whether he wanted it to or not.

Hearing the shower quit he waited a couple minutes and opened his door to see her opening her door and going in, her long tan legs showing beneath the towel and her nice round arse wiggling. Sighing he made his way to the bathroom locking the door and hopping into the shower. Now with his own shampoo, he lathered it and smothered his hair with it. His smell was one of pine that made women swoon and it killed the smell of woman.

It was only ten and she still had awhile till she had to meet Mrs. Weasley, in a pair of pants that she had to charm just to get a little longer and a little t-shirt that she had stolen from Ginny when they had actually been friends. Grabbing a book she flopped onto the couch and started reading.

He was completely struck dead as soon as he walked into the common room she looked so beautiful. Those clothes left little to nothing to the imagination, well at least on the top. On her stomach, her hair rippled around her reminding him of how it had looked last night, splayed around her, that beautiful mouth soft and willing. He shook his head he wouldn't thing of that.

Her long legs stretch out, the curve of her spine so exotic. He wanted to taste it, suck her and mark her. Show her what true passion was watching her lose control.

Clearing his throat, she glanced up and put her book away. Just the way her caramel eyes pierced his without knowing it he felt tongue tied, and that never happened, she was a woman of phenomenal powers that she didn't even know about. She was a paranormal creature that no one would be able to tame or solve.

"Ready?" he asked, trying his best to shove memories of yesterday out of his head, it was best for both of them if he did it. He had to keep things platonic and not get his lusting out of control. He was the adult there and had to act like it.

Nodding her head, she grabbed her purse that she had stationed on the table and slipped it on. Facing him he just turned around and walked out the door with her not far behind.

The travel to the front of the school was silent not a word was spoken between the two. Only the sound of their feet was heard as they neared the meeting place.

"Hermione," he heard as the plump woman hugged the girl.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling at her, giving a hard hug back it felt good to hug and be hugged back.

"Well you two ready," she asked, as she studied the graveness between the two, as if something had happened that she didn't know about. Shaking it off as them just being tired she brought out the pen that they would use. They both reached forward and felt that usual tug at the belly button and were sent whirling.

Sirius landed on his feet and pretty soon he was flung back when a body collided with his sending him onto his back with the object in his arms. Opening his eyes Hermione was in his arms; her hands were by his head trying to lift her away from him. What an awkward position that they were in. They were both lost as Hermione's breasts were pressed against his chest.

Staring down at him her brown eyes looked frightened, she had just felt aroused in a couple of seconds what was wrong with her. Slowly he retracted his hands and he watched as she got up trying her best not to hit him. Mrs.Weasley just giggled at the two as they stood on either side of her.

"Children," she murmured, as they started walking towards Gringotts. The woman marched in front of them her brain working on a plan that a certain two had started up. She had never failed in her plans they were well planned and with the right help she was going to make a certain two very happy.

Entering they saw the usual sneers from the goblins as they went to the front desk handing the one their keys. And soon a little goblin came forward and escorted them to a cart to take the winding journey to their vaults.

Hermione tried her best to stay as far away from him during the ride, but some how she kept bumping into him with all the twists and turns that they took. A little look at his grave but oh so charming face and she moved away only to have to do it again and again.

Sirius's stop was first and she gapped at all the coins that were piled up in the room, he was filthy rich and it seemed that all those years gone the interest really collected. No wonder that he was the most eligible bachelor even more than Harry. He was to die for and he new it women would try anything to be with him. Why would he want to be with her when there were so many women that could please him and looked a lot better than her? Sighing she had to face facts that she was a brainiac not a beauty. She had realized along time ago what path she was taking and had accepted it. But for once in her life she wished she was the beauty just so she could get his attention. So that he would be with her, but she knew she was too smart and just not pretty enough.

But when it came to hers there was maybe about half of what he had. Quickly she got out of the cart and into her vault was memories flooded back, in this vault she had put all her pictures of her parents when they had died and now familiar loving faces faced her.

Walking up to a picture taken a week before they had died she touched it, they looked as happy as they looked at her. Why did they have to be taken?

Feeling of guilt came back to her maybe she could have done something to save them, or just talk to them one more time to feel her mother run her hand on her forehead and her dad give her another bear hug. Just one last time she wanted the feeling of being held by them. To feel the feeling of love well in her heart knowing they loved her more than anything else on the planet.

"Are you ready," came a voice behind her and she turned around he stood there looking around. He looked her straight in the eyes and had to see the tears about to fall.

"Yeah just a sec," she said turning back to the picture.

"Bye mom, bye dad," she whispered under her breathe as she quickly knelt down to dish coins into her purse. Turning around again he was gone so exiting the vault she looked back one more time to look at their faces, the once familiar now distant.

"Are you all right," Mrs. Weasley asked when she came back and sat down in the cart, she nodded," It's all right."

She wishes she could say yes it would be all right but she didn't know anymore. Sirius sat there motionless, he could tell that she was not over her parents and probably wanted revenge he would have to. But it was her choice and it was none of his business. But a part of him wanted to keep her safe for his use only, he felt so greedy saying it but it was the truth for him. She was not yet ready to fight, but he knew that a war was ever approaching and she like the others would be asked to fight.

Outside Mrs. Weasley took control taking them to get robes, each placed on a stool they were measured.

Molly looked at them he was so much taller than her but still for Hermione's age she was a beauty, she just wished the girl would see it. She had hoped that she and Ronald would become an item but it just never happened. But she knew with the chemistry between these two it would work.

"Hermione, you need new bras," Molly said.

"Mom," she screeched, she went red she couldn't believe she just said that with Sirius standing there. It was weird yes now calling her mom but she liked it in a way and it suited her.

"He's a man I think he knows what a bra is and you need bigger ones," Molly said laughing at the girl's embarrassment. Hermione definitely didn't think so her bras would good enough and she did not need bigger ones. How could she embarrass her in front of him? She heard him snicker and felt like kicking him right off his high stool.

Sirius was done first and waited as Hermione's things were finished.

A little department store that had just been opened that sold muggle clothes was interesting so they entered. Molly smiled at the contents; man was it going to be a long shopping excursion.

"All right Sirius you go and pick out what you want while I go with Hermione and try and talk some sense into her," the woman said, he was glad to get away from them.

"I don't' want it," Hermione said," I don't wear that stuff."

"They're low rise they aren't going to kill you," Molly said holding up the pants. Usually Molly would never let one of her children wear this stuff but Hermione was one to be trusted and besides she looked so nice, she deserved to look like a real woman now and again.

"You know what go sit over there and I will pick out stuff for you to wear all right," she commanded. Hermione did what she was told and went and sat down, grumbling. Plucking a newspaper off the table she grumbled still and read as Molly burned around the ladies department the pile getting bigger and bigger. What had happened to the older woman she didn't know she actually wanted her to dress sexy which wasn't her.

"All right now to go get some undergarments," Mrs. Weasley said, Hermione glanced over at the pile on the counter she couldn't believe that was what they were getting. At least she wouldn't have to worry about running out of clothes. And these ones could be magically adjusted, but only with a spell. Molly was sure to have it so there was no way she was going to be able to make them baggy.

Sirius went to search for them and found them in the lingerie part; Hermione beat red as Molly held up some underwear for her. He chuckled, and stayed at a safe distance.

"Hermione they're cute," she said as she brought up the thong. Hermione's face of completely disgust made him chuckle. This girl was truly amazing.

"That's sick I don't want a 24 hour wedge," she said but was ignored as she put it in the carrier.

"Hermione you're a woman now not a child you need to dress like one," she said as she plucked things off piles.

Hermione was amazed at the material spidery web that barely covered anything.

Finally when Molly was done with she was happy to get out of there, and to the counter.

"All done," he asked as they both turned to see him. Hermione quickly turned away; she just wanted to get out of there now.

"Yes," Molly said," but a ruddy pain in the butt if you ask me." Hermione wouldn't turn around again she was more interested in paying and getting out of there.

"Here let me send these bags to the school, you two have some lunch I will be back soon,' Molly said and with a crack she was gone. They stood there looking at each other, until Sirius said something to break the silence, and the stare down between the two.

"Well let's get something to eat," Sirius said, his stomach grumbling.

They got a seat and a waitress came and gave them menus paying more attention to Sirius then what she was doing. The girl bent down generously showing of her cleavage and what looked like three undone buttons on her shirt. She had probably undone them when she saw he had sat down at her table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked barely glancing at Hermione.

"I'll have an ice tea please," Hermione said she felt a streak of jealousy at the girl that was trying to get his attention. She hated girls that were so pretty and always relied on it to get men.

"A beer for me, please," he said as the girl left, he looked across at Hermione who was gripping her menu way to hard. Like she was jealous that made him chuckle at little. He could say he was use to women fighting over him but the trait from Hermione was amusing and surprising.

Their drinks were served and an awkward silence was there.

"How was your first day teaching?" Hermione asked having to say something.

"Okay," he said," I stayed up all night doing my day planner."

"Those are hard," she said looking at him; maybe they were going to be good friends with no awkwardness there.

"Yah I am glad I was strict at first let the kids see what a Meany I can really be," he said and a laugh erupted from Hermione. It was full of happiness; it was a glimpse of the real person she could be.

"You are such a meany," she said sipping her ice tea; the cool water was soothing her hot dry mouth.

"I am a meany sometimes," he said laughing himself," but how's school so far after the first day?"

"It's all right, I mean it seems that I can get homework done a lot faster now," she said smiling to herself," last year it took me forever to get an assignment done."

"Well you always do hand in the best assignments," he said," the others talk about it all the time about how you're still the top student."

"Oh god," she said shaking her head; she hated it when people talked about her.

"What are you going to do after school with all your marks and everything?" he asked, he watched confusion pass on her face.

"I don't know, I never really thought of it," she said giggling a little, she looked at his shocked face and went on," well I mean I want a family and everything so whatever comes first I guess."

"So you would pick a family over being a career woman," he asked leaning forward a little. He was a little surprised she was so smart he couldn't see her giving it all up to raise a family.

"Well don't' I have a career right now I could leave school right now and be accepted by anyone if I wanted but that's not what I want to do, I want to finish school getting the best NEWTS that anyone has ever seen," she said confidentially.

"That's a pretty high goal," he said, but he knew she could reach it she was known everywhere as the smartest witch of her age maybe ever.

"I already got the most owls possible," she said smirking into her glass," I know I'm smart a lot smarter than I let on."

"Well you are smart that's for sure," he said laughing as he sipped his beer. They looked into each others eyes till they were tugged out by the waitress coming back.

"What would you like to eat," she asked, leaning forward a little to give him a clear view of the abundant cleavage that lay there, yet again.

"Double cheese burger with mayo, bacon, tomato and lettuce with a Caesar salad," he said quickly, he wanted the waitress to go so he could talk with her more. The waitress quickly turned to Hermione, the girl's flirtatious smile died as she took he order.

"I'll have the same but make my Caesar with no croutons please," she asked as the waitress sneered and then with a final glance at Sirius left.

"I mean is having a career more important than a family," Hermione asked him, he just shrugged.

"I don't know, I never really had a great family growing up well except the guys," Sirius said smiling at all the bad shit that they had done when they were younger, he hoped when he had kids they were just like him making havoc or all.

"I remember getting in trouble with Harry and Ron all the time and some how I always got us out of it," Hermione said looking into her ice tea.

"They owe you a lot," he said.

"Yah I guess so, but onto more cheerier subjects what books do you read or do you read?" she asked and watched him break out into a cheery laugh that would melt ice in a second. Maybe lunch would not be so bad after all.

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for not updating sooner I just got a new computer and sold my laptop so every thing's a little hectic and my best friend just went back home to china and I miss him a lot. Well hope you like this chapter I sort of went to Sirius ignoring her, you know like most men do because they're so stupid.

And I dedicate this chapter to my friends, who will accept me for who I am.

Thanks guys and you guys better not say this chapter sucks.

Steph


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

By the time the food actually came they had covered the basics. The waitress set down the food and they dug in. She had realized that Sirius was not as dumb as he led on sometimes. And beneath the sexy exterior was a unique and interesting person.

"It's nice to see a girl actually eat food," Sirius stated smiling at her appetite. As she dug into her burger taking a large bite.

"I don't really see the point of watching what I eat, well I eat healthy," she said not knowing what to say," During school I loose a lot of weight because I skip meals to get assignments done and finished."

"So that's your secret to those amazing marks," he stated, smiling that daring handsome smile.

"Oh please don't tell anyone I don't want anyone beating my in marks what would the world come to?" she asked chuckling as she took another bite of her burger. She usually would not eat a burger and eat lasagne but she had the larges craving for beef.

"Well all the times I have been out with a girl they count calories and don't eat crabs or something like that," he chuckled, he remembered the conversation to it was all about their lives while Hermione even though they weren't on a date wanted to know things about him, it was such a difference to be with a girl that didn't think of herself. She was always asking questions, and for once he was happy to be asked questions. For so long people just made accusations but Hermione wanted to know the truth and wanted to know him.

"Wow you were really deprived when you were younger," she joked, making a joke at his age.

"Are you calling me old," he said, glaring at her in a friendly way.

"Oh no but in fact you are like what 36 I think," she said laughing at his facial expression.

"Well I am in fact like 23 so piss off you snotty little brat," he said to her.

"Brat really you are in fact only six years older than me so shut up," she said, then she thought of the fact that he was only… six years older than her. It wasn't much of a difference compared to what he uses to be 19 years her senior. He had been old enough to be her dad, which was weird beyond all levels. She had even wanted him back then a man a little younger than her father. But she wanted him even more now.

"Yah and you still have to listen to your elders," he said, smirking because he knew he had won yet again.

"Don't you ever get tired of people staring at you, talking," Hermione asked, as she took a sip of her drink. People on the street would stop and talk point and you just wondered what they were talking about.

"It gets annoying but I deal with it I mean you must get talked about a lot in the paper," he said, that was a thing he admired about her she always asked questions.

"Yah Rita got me a couple times usually about some love triangle ewe gross like I would actually date Harry a pompous ass," she groaned, she had hated the woman so much when those stories had been printed and then realized she just did her job she created gossip and she was good at it.

"Are any of those stories true?" he asked. She was about to open her mouth when the waitress showed up and asked how everything was more directed to Sirius.

Conversation was put away as food was consumed.

Sirius giggled as Hermione tried to keep her mouth wide enough to try and eat the burger, but was indeed failing miserably. Mayo was smeared on the side of her mouth.

"You got something," he said pointing to his lip, she wiped the other side," here let me."

His hand came forward and brushed it off grazing her lips like they had the night before. He brought back his hand and licked the mayo off his thumb.

Hermione couldn't breathe what he just did sent a shot of flaming need through her. His thumb disappeared into that amazing mouth. Never before had she seen something so erotic yet so harmless.

Breaking away from his piercing stare she went back to her burger, taking careful bites so that he wouldn't' have to do that again. When she finished, he was already done and looking at her.

"Hermione..," he was beginning, but was interrupted when the waitress came up to them asking if they wanted desert.

"Chocolate pudding please with whip cream," he said, and looked at Hermione. He had snapped at the waitress the damn woman seemed to pop up right when he really didn't want her to.

"Same please," she said looking back down into her ice tea.

Once the waitress was gone he was free to continue the conversation he wanted to.

"Hermione, you are an amazing woman," he said, not quite sure how to state everything. Man why was he so tongue tied this had to be a first for him.

"Uuumm thanks Sirius, but can we discuss this somewhere else were wondering ears aren't present," Hermione said, he looked around and realized that they were indeed outside and there were people all around a rumour could be sparked easily.

Desert was served and consumed and the bill came.

'Thank you," he said throwing some coins down, and got up waiting for Hermione. She wanted to know what he wanted to talk to her about; she hoped it was nothing to serious.

Soon Molly came into view, smiling.

"How was lunch," Molly asked as they stopped in front of her.

"Good," they both said.

"Well all right back to the school now," Molly said, as she handed them a pen and with a wave they were gone.

Molly turned when a crack sounded.

"Albus," Molly said smiling.

"How are they?" he asked, looking at his sidekick through his half-moon spectacles.

"Good something happened, before you know it they're be together," Molly said smiling, Dumbledore nodded. They're plan was going well as planned. This was to be Dumbledore's sneakiest plan to happen, and there was more to come.

They walked silently to the common room.

"Hermione," Sirius started, as they were in the common room the fire was blazing. There was a knock on the door and Sirius groaned as he went to go answer it.

Opening the door, there was Harry, Ron and Ginny all with grins on their faces. "Hey kids," he said leaning against the door, he really didn't need this right now.

"Hey Sirius just wanted to know if you wanted to chat?" Harry asked, Sirius couldn't say no so he stepped out of the way to let him in.

Hermione knew it was them when she heard the voices so she headed upstairs to her sanctuary.

They sat down on the couch and soon tea was served and Sirius endured the talking that was passed. The dull conversations that never really held thought and bored him to death.

Thoughts of what Hermione was doing now came into his head as a discussion went on that he didn't even try to listen to.

"Sirius what are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked

"Lesson plans have to get them done I might get Hermione to help me?" Sirius stated, wondering if she would help him.

"She has nothing better to do?" Ron smirked, Sirius glared at him and he immediately shut up and looked away.

"What exactly happened between you guys?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know we just stopped hanging out and she just started to ignore us and well we ignored her as well," Ginny said not really sure.

"Well its getting late kids back to your dormitory before I deduct marks from you," Sirius chuckled as they all skedaddled out of there as fast as possible.

It was almost midnight mad had the time ever passes. It had been around four when they had come back from lunch, because shopping had taken so long. Trudging up the stairs he entered his room, bags were on the floor. He would get the houseleves to put it away, he didn't feel like it. For now he just wanted to go to bed, and did that he did.

Hermione waited for the portrait door to close before she safely left her room and headed to the bathroom the last thing she wanted to do was to run into the three musketeers. After a long day and all the new feelings she had racing around inside of her she was not sure that she wouldn't freak at them and hex them. She ran a bath and slipped in, the sweet aromas filtering around the room, soothing her.

That morning he woke feeling refreshed and excited about the day ahead, for once in his life he wanted to do things that day. He had class to plan and everything. In his boxers he trudged downstairs in his new muscle shirt, his books were on the coffee table were he had left them.

Sitting down he plucked up a paper and read it. Before he knew it a cup of coffee was set in front of him hovering. Looking up Hermione stood there, he grabbed it from her.

"Thanks," he said sipping it, it was strong just the way he liked it and black. He watched as she took the seat across from him with her cup of tea probably and picked up some of his sheets.

"Your welcome," she said smiling, she was wearing some of the new clothes that she had got yesterday. The pyjama pants were tight and stretchy, and the tank top did a bad job at covering her stomach. Well not bad he was happy to see the nice expanse of her stomach; he tried his best not to look at it.

He watched as she skimmed through papers and started writing things down and skimming through books. The silence that rested between them was perfect as they both worked. It was nice to have someone he could work with everyone else he knew wanted to talk about his past, but with Hermione she didn't care about his past and she was content being silent working with him.

Finally hours later he set down his papers rubbing his eyes and groaning because of his empty coffee cup for the fifth time. He looked over at her as she set down the papers. She seemed fine as she sat there, a slight smile on her face.

"Your lessons should be covered for the next couple months," she said proudly as she started staking the papers away.

"Thank you Hermione, I don't think I would have been able to get any of this work done without you," he said rubbing his neck, for some reason tension always rested there. Before he knew it soft hands were rubbing his neck and shoulders. He rested his head forward and stayed silent as the hands did wonders on him. Before he knew it the pain was gone and he felt completely relaxed.

He felt lonely when the hands left; opening his eyes he turned around to see her smiling.

"You could make a fortune with those hands," he said smiling, he watched her blush and nod. She looked irresistible when she blushed. She was so sweet, innocent and perfect ripe for seduction.

He checked his watch it was ten, and he better go the staff meeting that was scheduled for eleven.

"Better get ready for the staff meeting," she said to him as if reading his mind," I will see you there, remember head."

He nodded forgetting that heads were demanded to come to every meeting. He watched her as she climbed the stairs; those pants did amazing things for her arse. What a body, and so untouched.

She leaned against her door as she breathed. Why did she respond to him like this, her palms were sweaty, and she felt out of breathe.

Smiling to herself she remembered rubbing his neck it felt normal to do it as if she had done it for years and would keep doing it. Blushing a little she went to her dresser were all her new clothes were in their proper place. Plucking out some outfits she put together she slipped into them, taking her hair down from the ponytail she felt better.

Heading to her vanity she opened up her new makeup. She was scared to use this stuff she never before had to even at the Yule Ball she just put on some lip gloss and went. Starting with the cover-up she spread it evenly on her face.

He sat at the table, she was late, and it wasn't like her to be late.

"We will wait for Ms.Granger to get here," Dumbledore ordered looking at the new guards that would be supervising the school. He didn't like what the ministry demanded but he had no other choice but to agree.

The door opened and everyone looked as a goddess walked in. Mouths dropped and almost instant erections. What the hell happened?

Keep checking for the next chapter to find out what happens!!!!!!!!!

33333333333333333333333333333

Got this chapter done pretty well watch the last two chapters because I usually go through them again to change something's and add some more. Thanks for reviews and I am really sorry about the long wait for the last two chapters.

Steph

Songs listened to while writing:

What I like about you

Killing me softly

For once in my life

Save the Last Dance for Me

For once in my life

All these things that I've done

Feeling good

I wanna go home

Attack


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

He couldn't believe that what stood before him was Hermione Granger. Her long brown hair cascaded around her in a wave of glory, her face looked soft and sweet. Her pants road low on her waist and hugged her hips. Her shirt clung to every curve. Never before had his mouth gone dry and an instant erection start, and that was just by looking at her.

His jaw dropped she looked amazing. Her makeup was expertly done and looked amazing. She no longer looked like the innocent little bookworm but a woman that new what she could do and used it to her advantage that broke hearts.

"Ah Hermione now that you are present we can continue," Dumbledore said smirking at all the men in the room. He knew this would happen. His plan was going into action yet again he was happy that he got Molly to buy her that make up set. He was hoping that some of the other men would notice her and Sirius would get jealous but at the moment as he looked at the man he was speechless the mans mouth was hanging open.

Hermione smiled at everyone and took her empty seat next to Sirius and brought out her note pad, ink and quill. Dumbledore continued. Looking around the room everyone was watching her for some reason and it was making her uncomfortable.

"We need someone to organize a dance soon," Dumbledore said, and watched as Hermione put up her hand," yes Hermione."

"I already made preparations just in case we would have a dance, bands and etc," she said smiling as she pushed a piece of paper towards the headmaster. He smiled and placed it down. He didn't even have to read it to know she had planned everthing even probably put in a budget.

"Excellent the dance is solved now onto more important matters, the ministry sees fit to post more aurors around the school for safety," Dumbledore stated, smiling. In fact deep down he didn't like how the ministry was moving in closer and closer.

"There is a patrolling schedule that will be handed out to everyone as soon as we discuss times which will be done tonight," Minerva said looking grave.

Hermione sat there, she felt pestered and wished she hadn't of dressed up like this because everyone was looking more at her than listening to times being assigned.

"All right Hermione Sirius you have patrol tonight all right," Minerva said and an echo of groans were heard throughout the room," you two are partners you will always patrol together."

Hermione smiled to herself; at least she would be with him and no one else. She barely knew any of the other men there and she would feel uncomfortable walking around the school in the dark with them.

"Meeting dismissed," McGonagall said, and everyone got up.

"Hi, Arnold Hollis," a man said coming up to shake her hand. Sirius gave a growl he hated the boy he was a year younger than him and all cock, as he liked to say. He thought that women just fell to his feet. Man was he in for a surprise with Hermione she didn't take anything from anyone.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione Granger," she said, she hated the way his eyes ran up and down her body. Maybe she had made a bad decision by wearing new clothes and wearing the makeup that Molly had bought her but she had felt like dressing up treating herself.

"Hermione," she turned and thanked god, as Sirius walked up beside her," ready to go."

She nodded following him out. They walked in silence until she was tugged by him into an alcove. His warm strong lips meet hers. Shock filled her before she started to react.

Before she knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck. This kiss was strong and demanded and quit just as soon as it had started.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you, walk into that door," he said and he heard a throaty laugh come from her as she rested her head against his. Her scent clung to him as he inhaled. It was so beautiful perfect for her.

"Sirius, this is so wrong," Hermione breathed laying her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. She felt so safe in his embrace like nothing could touch her he wouldn't allow it.

"But it doesn't feel wrong does it," he said kissing the top her head.

"And we have to patrol," she said giggling, as she stepped back feeling cold now that she was away from him.

They looked at each other as they were arms length away. His eyes pierced hers; she felt such warmth in the depths.

"We will talk about it later," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tucked her under his shoulder.

The silence that hung as they walked like that through the halls was beautiful. Suck peace of mind was present like nothing could happen.

The minutes ticked by as faster than she expected because before she knew it they were heading to their dorm. She felt nervous what would he want to do?

The question kept going through her head as they came closer and closer.

"Unity," Sirius said as the portrait swung open and he guided her in.

Checking the clock it was twelve, how did it get so late so fast, Hermione thought as she sat on the couch with Sirius putting her head against his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"Hermione?" Sirius said her eyes drifted open, she had fallen asleep but she wasn't on the couch. Looking up at him, she knew was she was; she was in his bedroom in his bed.

"You fell asleep and were attached to me, don't worry I won't eat you," he chuckled pointing to her hands which were wrapped around his waist. She withdrew them feeling like a foolish girl.

"We need to talk," he said seriously. He watched her nerves sizzle as she laid her head back down hesitantly. He looked into her beautiful caramel eyes that could make a man drop dead with the right look.

"Yah we do don't we," she said, closing her eyes.

"I like you," he said, he watched her eyes snapped open as she looked shocked up at him. Did he just say what she thought she said?

"You interest me Hermione a lot, I want to get to know you," he said, looking at the emotions cross her face. The girl looked darn right surprised at what he said.

"Wow," she started lost for words," uumm I'm not really good at these things," she stated blushing, she was certain he knew of her naivety.

"Answer me this," he said kissing her collar bone," do you like me?'

"Yes," she breathed as he trailed up her neck to her jaw. She bet he could make any woman say yes with his seduction.

"Do you want to get to know me better as more than friends," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Yes," she moaned, as she felt his hands etch up her shirt. What was he doing?

He felt her withdraw from him and withdrew his hands, she wasn't ready all right he could give her time.

She felt better has he withdrew his hands; she just wasn't ready to go farther.

"You should go to bed," he said smiling at her.

"Its Monday tomorrow," Hermione said," It's a day off for us so we can sleep in."

She brought her hand up to grab the back of his neck and brought his lips crashing into hers. Never before had she acted on passion never before had she had an incident to act at all. But it felt as good as he pressed again her.

As the sun filtered into the room the two figures in the bed were curled into each other under the covers. Sirius was half naked down to his boxers with Hermione with one of his shirts on curled up to him resting her head and one hand on his chest.

"Do you think we should wake them yet," Lupine asked as he stood by the door all smile as he looked at his best friend peacefully sleeping. He was happy for the two, well at first he had been shocked and almost appalled at Dumbledore's plans, and that Molly was in them as well. But now he saw why they were doing it. They looked perfect together.

"They look so cute," Molly said turning red.

"Getting involved with a student isn't good," moody growled as low as he could without waking them.

"Leave them we must go talk, downstairs," Tanks, said smiling at the two. Everyone trudged out and headed downstairs to start the meeting, leaving the two curled up in the embrace they had created that morning.

Sirius detached himself from their embrace and smoothed the covers back over her. Looking down at her, her soft pale face looked as perfect as the sun coming through the window. Softly shutting the door he headed downstairs and stopped suddenly, he heard voiced coming from the common room.

"Hermione looks stressed," molly said.

"I discourage this they cannot be involved," Snape snapped.

"Hermione is of legal age let them do whatever they want its their choice," Dumbledore intervened," me myself I have no problem if their happy then let them go at it."

Sirius leaned against the wall, as he processed everything, and then made his appearance.

"Morning," he said as he walked down the last of the stairs and came to face everyone that was there, and I mean everyone.

Ministry officials and most order members were there.

"Why such a big crowd," Sirius asked as he rubbed his shaggy hair," and why is it in my common room?"

"Just a little meeting," Dumbledore scoffed, he knew that Sirius had been listening.

"Well let's get it started," he stated, he wanted Hermione to sleep for a little longer she looked bushed. He didn't even remember how long they kissed for he didn't push her at all that night but eventually he undressed while she turned away blushing and he had turned giving her on e of his shirts to change into and they had cuddled together and eventually fell asleep.

With a wave of a wand a large table was in the common room taking up most of the space, and everyone sat down. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"We don't have long until Hermione wakes up and comes down here so lets get this started," Sirius stated, he knew they all knew who he shared a bed with.

The first thing that Hermione noticed when she awoke was she was alone. But the space next to her was slightly warm he hadn't left to long ago. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at the door. Last night had been wonderful for her, the way he held her that night so protectively.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up. Still wearing his shirt she yawned and headed downstairs. Her eyes still filled with sleep she walked blindly.

Everything was silent. Taking the last step into the common room she stopped dead.

"Morning," Dumbledore said as he nodded at her. Blushing she nodded back. Everyone was looking at her and she blushed.

"There's milk in the fridge," Sirius said winking at her; she almost gasped at him eyeing her up right there in front of everyone.

She could feel the piercing eyes as she headed to the little kitchen that they had and opened the fridge. She heard everyone begin their meeting again.

Her books were on the kitchen table as if someone had been nice enough to set them there.

Everyone had just saw her in his shirt and in her underwear, it wasn't like she could just run up stairs and leave. She would have looked like fool and besides she had to build some confidence. Looking over to everyone, they were speaking in hushed voices like she wasn't supposed to hear. Occasionally as she was making cereal she could feel some people glance at her and look her over, she didn't have to turn around to see them dragging their eyes over her she could feel it like a cold chill of winter crawling up her spine. Heading to the library warding the door she acciod her clothes to her and changed.

Soon everyone was getting up and shaking hands, that was when she thought she should make her entrance with a skirt on a short one but that's what had come down when she had called her clothes.

It was red and came to about mid thigh. Walking in everything went silent.

"Hermione come sit down," Molly said, patting the seat that was between her and Sirius. Smiling she sat down but not before giving Sirius a hot glance.

Listening intently, Hermione felt something on her leg. Glancing at Sirius he was grinning at her.

Suddenly his leg started rubbing hers, she smiled and blushed.

"Hermione are you all right," Albus asked.

Clearing her throat she answered," Yah," her voice sounded weak and wavy.

"Well I have some important business that we have to discuss but it will be saved for tonight, Sirius and Hermione have the shift tonight."

With a nod he left and everyone left with him. Hermione and Sirius were alone.

"You made me look like an idiot," she said glancing at him sitting his naked chest daunting.

"Well at least someone could," he grinned as he got up. Doing the same thing Hermione stood in front of him.

"You know I'm angry," she said teasingly as she fluttered her lashes at her. Having never tried to tease a boy before, but she was trying now.

"Oh and why are you angry," he asked placing his hands at her hips.

"I was all alone this morning, and than everyone sees me," she blushed.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked bending down to kiss her neck.

"I don't know its going to take a lot of persuasion."

"Really," he said, as he started sucking on her neck.

"Okay not a lot," she giggled.

"Well how about we go back to bed," he said teasingly.

"I can't I have some researching to do," she said patting his cheek as she turned and started walking away.

Before she knew it she was turned around and lifted up.

"Let me down," she screamed as she realized that she was on his shoulder and he was carrying her up the stairs.

"Stop screaming," he said smacking her ass. She gave a yelp, then reached down and pinched his ass.

"Hey," he said laughing, as he kicked open the door and threw her on the bed.

He quickly joined her.

"You don't fight fair," Hermione stated.

"I never fight fair darling never will," he stated before kissing her.

33333333333333333333333333

To all of my reviewers thank you so much.

I really hope one day when I get a lot better I can become a great novelist like Nora Roberts, she is my hero and I love her but its to bad we can't do spoofs of her books on here. Lol

Well thank you everyone and keep on reading, and reviewing.

Steph

Songs listened to while writing this chapter:

Ta Yi ding Heng Ai Ni by Ah Du (he is so hot)

Chinese Pop-Guang Liang Ping Guan – Zhang Xin

Suddenly I see – KT Turnstall

How to Save a Life – The Fray


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"This meeting has been arranged because we have a new ministry official that will be coming to the school, it isn't my choice Fudge demanded it," Dumbledore started, he stood at the head of the table his command known. The air in the room was stilled. He had called this meeting in a rush.

"Lucius Malfoy has been assigned here," he stated, everyone heard the ring of gasps that circled the room. Man were people going to be mad.

"What no," Sirius stated glaring at the old man, he would not allow this.

"I am sorry Sirius but it is in fact not your decision he is coming no matter what anyone says," Dumbledore stated. With his wand he silenced the room and made it impenetrable to anything. He always did this when he didn't want anymore ears to hear. The ministry officials yes because he could not kick them out.

"Where's Hermione," Minerva asked, a little angry at the fact that she had been sleeping in Sirius's bed but at least the two were happy. She would never tell Sirius but she sort of saw it coming. Hermione had always been a lonely girl but now when she looked at the girl she was smiling to herself and always said hello.

"She's up stairs sleeping," Sirius stated what if something happened to her he would never forgive himself. Right now she was everything to him.

"It seems that from our inside lead that he has an interest in her," Dumbledore stated," it seems that he has a thing for pretty girls no matter their heritage."

"And you allowing him here," Sirius stated raising his voice.

"I told you I have no choice what we need to do is keep her safe and she can't know, she is stressed enough as it is," Dumbledore stated," we need her to think that everything is the same, she will see him but she won't know the real reason why he is here okay until she truly needs to know it."

"That means that everyone has to watch for her all right, Sirius can handle the nights and weekends," Minerva stated," but during the day and classes and when she skips lunch to go to the library we need to watch all right, Hermione has a way of disappearing that is amazing."

"Hermione is very important to everything in this war that is going one," Dumbledore stated," but we cannot discuss this right now until the next meeting stay safe."

Slowly Sirius dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, his room. He still couldn't believe he was back at school. Looking down at her he felt like killing Lucius. He would never let him hurt her no matter what, she meant too much to him now. She didn't have enough smarts to avoid Lucius and know what the murderous rapist bastard would do to her.

Climbing into the bed he hugged her to him, he felt her wiggle until she found the nook in his shoulder that she fit into perfectly, and then go still.

Her breathing was steady and a feeling of hope filled him. She was to smart to be fooled by that greasy old wanker. Besides she was his Hermione.

The alarm went off at nine meaning it was time for their shift to start.

Glancing around she wasn't there until the door opened and she walked in smiling. She had on a nice purple shirt and some tight blue jeans. The shirt covered a lot of skin but was also tight but not to tight.

"Come on sleepy head time to get up," she laughed as she sat on the bed beside him smiling. With a quick tug she was sent tumbling onto his chest.

In an instant his mouth was over hers sending her senses spiralling out of control. Needing air the kiss ended.

"Maybe we can stay in bed all night," he said invitingly, wriggling his eyebrows, laughing she punched his shoulder. She loved how he could be so laid back; she guessed that was why people got along with him so well. Well maybe except for Snape, but who really got along with Snape and was really friendly with him at all.

Getting up she looked at him laying there his naked chest chiselled. Just his body made her breathless. Jealousy filled her at the thought of how many women had felt that way.

"Come on or were going to be late," she stated as she turned and left. Heading downstairs she could hear him getting ready. Smirking she grabbed her cloak she decided she would wear from now on over her muggle clothes. She didn't want any unwanted attention well she knew she wanted the attention from Sirius. But still she was uncertain about them what were they?

She didn't know the last time when she had been so happy waking up with him and knowing that he was there while she slept was a comfort and she never wanted to loose that comfort. For so long she had nothing she was so cold now he was here and wanted her for who she was.

In muggle clothes she found him irresistible, she never knew she could have such deep feelings for a man, she thought she would destine to be a frigid ice queen. But Sirius melted the ice that she had been encased in but she was worried. He was always so physical, his kisses melted more and more of her defence and she was scared to let it down all the way she just wasn't ready.

He looked at her; she looked like she was in distant place thinking. She was biting her bottom lip, he loved her when she did it, and it was like a little trait of hers that she never knew she was doing.

"Ready?" he asked, her head shot up and she smiled. That smile brightened up his whole life. Such happiness could fill it and thoughts of death and anger left him and only she was there shining bright.

Their rounds were spent in silence, she couldn't believe it was Monday a little holiday and it was back to school again tomorrow. Things were going to be so weird he was her teacher and she didn't know if they were dating or just slept in the same bed and sometimes made out. Why did things always have to be so complicated all the time it wasn't fair. She had never been in a relationship so she didn't know how to describe this at all.

Finally they made it back to their dorm; the couple hours of walking through the floors had been boring sometimes catching a student out of bed it was uneventful. Sirius hadn't seen Lucius once so he felt all right but he was so scared to loose her.

"Sirius we need to talk," Hermione said as she entered his room, sitting on his bed he sat across from her a bewildered look on his face.

"About what?" he asked.

"This, us," she said pushing her hair back from her face.

Taking her hands in his he looked at her," what about us, is there something wrong."

"What are we?" she asked.

"Well I hope were dating, but I guess if you don't want to," he said hanging his head letting go of her hands, he thought things had been good he thought she liked him. But he had been wrong about women before.

"I do want to date you," she said grabbing his hands back," but things are complicated, you're my teacher, I mean imagine the gossip the talk do you really want that, I don't' want you to be bias."

"So I promise I won't be bias I would never do that to you I know you want to win things on your own," he said smiling at her," and who cares about gossip it doesn't matter."

"I'm just," she stopped looking away she didn't know how to explain it. Leaning forward he grabbed her chin and directed her face to him.

"What is it you can tell me," he said getting closer.

"I'm a little hesitant," she mumbled as she looked at him.

"About what?" he asked, leaning forward he kissed her.

"This," she said welcoming his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

She let his hands roam over her body; he knew when to back off.

Slowly his hands slipped up under her shirt to caress her bra covered breasts. Giving a moan, he slipped his hands under the bra. He sent her spiralling as new sensations rocked her world. His hands caressed her, playing with her breasts. He could tell she was enjoying this as she squirmed under him.

"You're beautiful," he stated kissing her neck. Taking his hand away he pulled the shirt up to free her. Staring down at her he was amazed, god he couldn't get enough. Unsnapping the bra he tugged it off her body and looked down at her.

A deep blush was mounting her cheeks as she tried to cover herself. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. He wanted to take the beautiful site in.

She was surprised he wasn't running away from her, she had always hated her body for some reason. Wearing baggy clothes she had escaped the rude comments by the girls in her old dorm, the insults. Invisibility was her goal and she had reached it she was never gossiped about and like it like that but soon she became to invisible as in no one saw her anymore she wasn't talked about at all.

"You're beautiful," he stated kissing the delicate area above her breast teasingly.

She writhed beneath him arching into him. She couldn't' take it anymore he was driving her crazy.

"Ah you vixen," he groaned as he planted his mouth on one pouting nipple. A loud gasp escaped her mouth oh god what a feeling was a coursing through her. Could one person pass out from to much passion? God what he was doing to her was killing her.

He exchanged one breast for the other.

"Touch me to," he breathed.

"I don't know how," she said, blushing as she tried to breathe.

He looked down at her and it struck him he was so stupid she was a virgin you idiot she's never done this stuff. He had wanted to break her into everything slowly, but not this quick.

"I'm sorry," he said laying half on top of her as he rolled onto his back to look at her.

"Was it something I did," she asked rolling onto her side, not caring right now that she was topless.

"I rushed things," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh," she whispered. She wanted to please him like he pleased her. Daringly she would do something she would never think of doing.

He felt something on his thigh, opening his eyes he looked at the hand that lay there then up to the face that was blushing.

"Tell me what to do?" she asked propping herself up on her legs beside him her boobs swaying a little.

"No, I shouldn't have rushed you," he stated but went silent as her hand went closer.

"Sirius I want to learn and please you," she said trying not to blush," let me do this for you because I can't do others."

He looked at her he couldn't believe this she wanted to do this. He nodded gritting his teeth as he watched her lean over to pull on the snap of his pants, and undo the zipper.

She almost screamed at his erection almost exploding out of his boxers, tugging his pants down she tried not to blush and chicken out she set herself to do this so she had to do it.

Slowly she tugged at his boxers. She gasped at it. She had never really seen one before. But she was curious about it instantly, and her shyness started to disappear.

"Don't be scared," he murmured he was so turned on her inexperience he just wanted to take her, but had to control himself.

Nodding her gently touched it, watching him wince she pulled her hand back.

"Did I hurt you," she asked clutching her hand to her chest.

"No," he stated.

Touching him again she was in awe of it. Such power she could feel it as it pulsed under her touch and twitched. Smirking she touched the sack watching Sirius writhe under her touch.

"Do you like that," she asked her own voice unrecognizable it was so husky. She barely recognized it as it came out of her mouth.

"Very much," he said. If she didn't stop soon he was going to loose it.

He watched in awe as she bent down and touched her lips to the shaft.

"Stop," he gulped as she shot up and grabbed her pulling her up.

She giggled, as he put a chaste kiss on her and got up. He walked away his naked arse so fine.

Leaning back against the covers she giggled hugging the pillow to her. She couldn't believe it, what had she just done. Smiling to herself she was breaking out of her shell a little more. Wondering why it was taking so long for Sirius she pushed the pillow away and laid down forgetting the sheet that lay at her lap.

He walked in stark naked to see her lying on the bed her chest completely exposed. Her face away from him, her neck completely exposed her hair tucked under her. Smiling he walked to the bed, along the way slipping into his boxers. Slipping into the bed he dragged the sheet over both of them and pulled her to him. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at him tucking her head into his chest, drifting off again.

He could stay like this forever just as long as he had her in his arms. Such a goddess that opened up so much tonight. What had happened to the shy little girl that had been there?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Little scared of this chapter at the end, please email me or review me to tell me how I did still not so good at these scenes but I think I'm getting better.

Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been going through my other chapter and fixing things. Got a new computer though so I should be on all the time. You should see the spare bedroom two computers in it its crazy lol.

I was actually really surprised when people liked my last chapter I wouldn't think it was that good. But remember that good and bad reviews are welcome so come on don't be shy I won't get mad. Lol

Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter should be up if I'm taking to long just email me at and I will try to hurry it up all right.

Steph


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

She was laying against something soft, snuggling closer it moved. It was making a sound a snoring sound. Opening her eyes she gasped.

Sirius laid there his arm around her his head back snoring. A god awful snore that made her burst into a fit of giggles. She couldn't resist.

He heard a distant giggling sound, opening his eyes Hermione was laying there laughing at him. He was sure it was at him because as soon as he had woken up she went completely silent.

As soon as she noticed he was awake she went silent.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You were snoring," she stated trying her best to keep a straight face. Glancing behind her it was six o'clock why did she wake up so early or right she usually did so that she could do some more homework and some studying.

"Its six," Sirius said pulling her to roll onto him. The sheet was wrapped around her, as she lay there.

"Awe I think you've had enough beauty sleep," she said nipping his ear. Rolling over to lie on her back.

He changed positions and went onto his side placing arm on her waist. She no longer felt nervous now but felt happy when he did it.

"You look amazing," he said suckling on her neck.

"It's too early you must have some eye problems," she said loving the feel of his lips on her neck. He was a master in the art of seduction, god one kiss and he could make her do whatever he wanted.

"You were amazing last night," Sirius said looking at her face he watched her go beat red," I thought I had pushed you."

"You didn't push me you just persuaded me and besides before I could protest my shirt was off," she giggled remembering now that she was topless.

He looked at her and erupted in laughter. She glared at him evilly and he laughed even more at her play at being mad at him. She was terrible at pulling it off because before too long she was giggling as well.

"Oh what happened to that innocent little librarian that I once knew," he said kissing her.

"You corrupted her but she's still the innocent little librarian just not in bed," she laughed kissing him back. What was she doing never in a million years would she do this but she was doing it because it felt natural to kiss him in the morning hell it felt natural to kiss him at all times.

Resting her head against his chest he laid on his back hugging her to him.

Finding the little nook that had been made just for her she settled in.

"I still can't believe you," he murmured kissing her head.

"Can't believe what," she asked, loving the feel of his lips.

"You let me take off your shirt," he said chuckling.

"Now don't gloat especially to Snappy he would have a field day with that," Hermione joked," god he would have an instant orgasm right that cause god knows he hasn't been laid in a while or seen a naked woman, the women in wizard play run away from him."

Erupting in laughter he couldn't believe her just a couple days ago a silent, innocent girl was there now this amazing still innocent a little woman laid here, the ways things changed for the better.

Drifting to sleep she didn't' care about school she just cared about the time that she had now with him in his arms, that she wouldn't trade for the world.

"Hermione," came a silent whisper in her ear. Opening her eyes Sirius was laying there smiling.

"What?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes?

"Its time to get up," he said," go have a shower."

Trudging out of the bed she forgot she had no top on, looking back at him smiling she giggled and kept walking to the door. There was no use covering her now he saw everything.

Stepping into the shower she scrubbed herself she always liked being clean.

Down in the common room Sirius sat there clean and ready to go waiting for her.

"Sirius," he heard the yell and ran upstairs charging into her room she was in a bathrobe," that was fast."

"I need your help what should I wear today," she asked, opening her closet doors for him to see. He stood there awhile then plucked out some pants and a t-shirt, and handed them to her. With a kiss on the cheek she left him and came back out in the outfit.

He had been scared that something had happened to her but she had just called him to help him pick out clothes.

The blue jeans were low on her hips and snug, the red shirt clung to her perfectly.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed her shoes and cape. Seventh years were only suppose to wear uniforms on Wednesdays every other day they could wear whatever they wanted as long as they had their little robe on.

"Sirius are we making this public or not yet," Hermione asked as they exited their dorm. He thought for a minute then spoke.

"What do you think we should do I don't' really care," he stated.

"I'm just scared of what Harry will say," she stated, looking away as the portrait closed walking. Stopping her he tilted her head up.

"I don't care what he thinks he's my god son he should be happy for me," he said kissing her softly. They heard giggling, turning to see a crowd of girls leaving laughing.

"Well I guess this isn't' private anymore," Hermione laughed as she took his hand," lets give everyone a shock."

"Sounds good to me," he said kissing her hand as they walked to the great hall. Man she could tell that this day was going to be another one of those interesting days. They could hear the exciting chatter inside the great hall.

"All right have a good day see you second class," he said kissing her passionately like they would never see each other again. Still holding her head in his hands staring down into the endless depths of her caramel eyes, god how much he love her, love was he sure.

"Bye," she said, letting her go she walked into the great hall, minutes later he would enter like they planned.

"People can find out on their own," they had agreed, as they walked to the great hall.

Sitting there she ate her breakfast, unaware that the group of girls that had seen them was now talking to basically everyone in the room. Hermione didn't' care as people talked she tuned them out as she sat there eating her cereal her school book propped up reading.

When the bell went she gathered her book and headed to Potions class.

"Your assignments are due and the ingredients for the Lily potion are on the board," Snape sneered looking around the class giving his usually deathly glare.

"This potion is a charm that tests for innocence and modesty, you will each bottle two vile one will be given to me and one you will take yourself whenever you see fit," Snape stated, like he believed any was innocent anymore.

Getting to work she wondered if the potion would work on her anymore. Pushing thoughts of that night out of her head she grabbed her ingredients and got to work.

An hour later her two vials bottled she waited.

"The bells going to ring I want a page essay due tomorrow on this potion, and what affects you had with it," Snape stated, as he went to the front of his room and sat there waiting for the ghastly bell to ring.

It did and Hermione raced to the front to give her vile and gathered her books and headed to DADA.

Entering the room Sirius was sitting at his desk, when she walked in he smiled then went back to whatever he was reading.

Sitting at the front were she usually sat she opened her books. She couldn't' be blushing all the time, she had to act professional in this class.

"Today we are starting on Googlestoppers, these creatures are dangerous they look like a pig and have large horns beside each eyes," he went on.

The class was a blur as notes were taken and homework was assigned. Hermione didn't' blush once and Sirius tried his best not to look at her all the time. She held herself well in class as soon as she got working she shut everything else out.

"Remember the essay is due tomorrow, two pages, I want it very thorough, and also a notice I am looking for an assistant to help with marking and lesson plans if you want it just apply," he said looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled, she was going to apply, she wanted it she loved marking lol yah like she wanted to help marking. She would be able to be near him more, which was an added bonus.

The bell went and Hermione gathered her stuff and wrote down her homework in her book and left for her other classes.

Walking to Charms her last class she felt something turning around she saw Lupin and Moody walked not far behind her waving to them she started walking again they were still behind her following, why would they be following her.

Trying to shove it out of her head during advanced charms she couldn't. Barely listening she copied the homework. Why would they follow her she would think the would follow Harry and Ron of all people.

It was lunch and she could feel the presence again. Would they leave her alone or were they going to be there all the time. Remembering a cove around the corner she started jogging and dipped into it. They passed by and she sighed. Finally she had gotten rid of them. She liked to be alone and with them she wouldn't be able to get time to herself besides what's the worst that could happen.

Heading to the library she sat down at her desk getting the pass from the librarian for the restricted section she picked out some books to help her.

Placing them on her desk she locked the restricted section back up and went to grab the trolley.

She had made a deal with the librarian that if she was using the pass she could put the books away on the trolley. Going down the rows she put them away. She loved this work, being around century old books all day was what she loved the smell was amazing.

She didn't have anymore classes for the day because Transfiguration had been cancelled because McGonagall had an appointment so the three page essay was due on Wednesday when she got back.

As she passed by a desk she noticed a book on it. The cover was glittery and old the pages were poking out. Leaving the trolley she headed to the book. Waving her wand, it wasn't a portkey and it had no dark magic on it.

Picking it up she read the title or what could be read.

Hog arts the history and myth logy

By: bus Dumb dore

Smiling she opened it up.

She heard a cough and looked around no one was there, that was weird maybe her ears were playing tricks on her. Shaking it off she headed to the librarians desk to sign it out leaving her a note and heading back to her desk. She had know Dumbledore had written books but when she had read up about him this book was never mentioned.

Glancing up at her book someone was sitting on her desk flipping through her books.

Lucius Malfoy. He glanced up and eyed her.

"Ah," he said setting the book down," all alone you know your body guards are everywhere but you gave them the slip didn't' you."

"What do you mean," she asked clutching the book to her chest, why was he looking at her so weird. She had never liked him but he had never really put her out or attacked her. But right now she had wished she had not ditched her guards.

"You have been followed by those aurors or didn't you notice," he said standing up.

"Yes I noticed," she said backing up a little.

"Don't be afraid," he said as he stepped closer, stepping back her back hit the shelf she was trapped.

He was inches away from her and looking at her.

"It seems that you and Black are getting quite close no," he said rubbing her cheek, flinching she turned her head away from it," you don't' flinch for him why me?"

"Cause you're disgusting," she spat at him, not wanting to look at him she wanted someone to come and help. Then it hit her she remembered Harry talking about in deep need being able to reach into peoples head to talk to them. In a time of need a witch or wizard could do it.

Reaching into her head she pleaded.

"Help," he heard the yell in his head and he sat up at the table at lunch.

"What is it Severus," Dumbledore asked standing up.

"Someone just yelled at me in my head," he stated.

"Sirius help me I'm in the library Malfoys here help me," he heard the cry of distress and ran. Never before had he ran as fast as he did now. Teachers were behind him trying to keep up. Students were left speechless but eventually went on eating as if nothing had happened.

"You are much more beautiful now than before," he said touching her stomach. His hand moved up to trace her lips and back down her body travelling his fingers between her breasts.

"Let me go," she said trying to move his hand grabbed her hip like a vice.

"You will be mine," he said to her in her ear before letting her go to fall against the shelves. With a wisp of his black cloak he disappeared.

Sirius ran into the library in a blurry of worry, running to the back where he knew she usually sat he saw her sitting her back against the shelf crying. Deep racking sobs that would make a cat howl.

"Hermione," he said touching her arm, she screamed and looked up at him a face of horror that quickly melted as she launched herself into his arms.

The other teachers looked at her.

"What happened," he asked.

"Sirius not here, Snape grab her things, to my office," Dumbledore stated, Sirius lifted her still sobbing body into his arms. They raced to Dumbledore's gladly not encountering a student.

Setting her down on the couch she sat up but still held his arm.

"What happened," Sirius asked.

"I think taking the memory would be easier," Dumbledore said standing closer, pointing his wand to her temple but nothing came out.

"Hermione you need to relax let down that wall, you can trust me please" Albus stated trying to sooth the girl, she nodded closing her eyes. Sirius tightened his grip around her and she let down her defences.

_**33333333333333333333333333**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, they were really nice. It would be nice to see more reviews but you take what you can get. **_

_**Special thanks to cajunspice for her compliments and the review. I didn't really think that chapter was so good. **_

_**Read Review and Enjoy.**_

_**And don't forget that you may not think you can write but you can. I thought that I couldn't write worth shit all you have to do is try. Email me and tell me because I want to read some stories.**_

_**Steph**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

They all reached forward Hermione included into the pensive and soon they were falling.

_**Memory**_

They watched Hermione she was in the hallway and she looked behind her. She started jogging and hid in an alcove as Lupin and Moody lost her. Sirius smirked the girl was not dumb, the two should of never made it so apparent that they were tailing her.

Walking into the library, she took her usual spot at the back at her table. Which had books piled on it?

They watched for about 20 minutes as she did menial tasks. Putting books away and stuff.

When they heard the cough they watched as Hermione looked up looking around.

Heading back to her desk they saw Lucius sitting there.

"Ah," he said setting the book down," all alone you know your body guards are everywhere but you gave them the slip didn't' you."

"What do you mean," she asked clutching the book to her chest, why was he looking at her so weird.

"You have been followed by those aurors or didn't you notice," he said standing up.

"Yes I noticed," she said backing up a little.

"Don't be afraid," he said as he stepped closer, stepping back her back hit the shelf she was trapped.

He was inches away from her and looking at her. Sirius felt anger fill him he wanted him completely away from her.

"It seems that you and Black are getting quite close no," he said rubbing her cheek, flinching she turned her head away from it," you don't' flinch for him why me?"

"Cause you're disgusting," she spat at him.

"Do you quiver for your Sirius how much you love him," he asked taking a strand of hair up," would you do anything for him."

"Fuck you," she stated his hand on her arm dug in harder.

"My master likes you along with many others of us we all want a taste," he said smelling her neck. Tears were coming to her eyes.

Sirius felt like strangling that man how he dare touch her.

"You are much more beautiful now than before," he said touching her stomach. Raising his hand to touch her lips then move back down.

"Let me go," she said trying to move his hand grabbed her hip like a vice. She winced in pain.

"You will be mine, no matter were you go and were you hid I will find you and have you" he said to her in her ear before letting her go to fall against the shelves. She burst into tears, and then Sirius walked in.

_**End of Memory**_

They felt the tug to go back and soon they were all standing in Dumbledore's office.

Looking at Hermione her tears now dry still clutching Sirius. She had not been pulled in. For that she was thankful for she did not want to relive it again.

"I'm so sorry," she said looking at everyone," I shouldn't have hid."

"We didn't tell you Hermione we thought he would go unnoticed as long as we had people around you at all times but we were wrong we should have told you," Minerva said rubbing the girls head.

"It is key Hermione that you look like he hasn't affected you, you have to go on day to day and no more ditching people," Dumbledore ordered her.

"Yes sir," she said sighing. All the crying that she had done had made her tired. She yawned as she laid her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Hermione if you are bored you can help out around the school," Dumbledore stated," and you would be paid."

She nodded still listening she no longer felt sad or hurt she felt better.

Everyone saw the happiness fill her, and was amazed. It was amazing how easily she was able to change her mood. The smallest things could lift her spirits or crush them.

"Severus needs more potions made for the infirmary there is a list we can get you and things will be magically transported to your rooms, you can be supervised in the library, and Sirius needs an assistant, you will apply like everyone else and besides I think we all knew that Sirius was going to accept you anyway," Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione grinned.

"All right," she stated, grabbing Sirius's hand he gave it a little squeeze.

"Are you hungry," Albums asked.

"Yes I am," Hermione said.

With a wave of his hand food appeared. But Hermione just stared straight ahead and went silent. A whisper of a wind wound around the room.

"I have an idea," Hermione said looking up. Gasps were heard throughout the room her eyes were a red tinge as she looked at them.

"Hermione," Sirius asked.

"No you idiot," she said smirking," we can trap him and his goonies."

"Who are you?" Albus asked, he stepped closer to look at her there was something familiar about this part of her.

"Come on Albus you should recognize me," the un-Hermione person said standing up walking up to Albus.

"Kira," Albus gasped," how did you get in Hermione??

"She is my heir, couldn't you tell when she was born, I've just been stuck in there till she was ready, but she's been pushing the boundaries."

"I thought you were dead," Albus stated. The girl let out a rich seductive laugh.

"I was but I went dormant and when Hermione was born in the bloodline I took her, she was perfect and she looked just like me," Kira stated.

Sirius stood up and rubbed his head.

"Does she know that you're controlling her right now?" Sirius asked

"Sort of she can tell when something is trying to take control, she's not dumb," Kira said smiling," she is even smarter than I was, I don't' know how she survives in her brain thinking all the time it would simply drive me crazy."

"What is the plan," Minerva asked, wanting to get down to business.

"We trap them, get Hermione to go somewhere alone or so you think, this will take months to plan and Hermione cannot know because around that time we will be fully joined and she will kill them," Kira stated.

Everyone nodded; they understood the power that an ancestor could have.

"Goodbye everyone, oh and tell Hermione to drink that vile that's in her pocket you might be surprised," Kira stated winking at everyone then turned to Sirius," she loves you don't break her heart or I'll break your legs."

Suddenly the red went from her eyes and those caramel eyes were left. Turning around she looked at everyone.

"Whys everyone looking at me like that," she asked looking at everyone. They looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Hermione drink that vile," Sirius stated grabbing the vial out of her pocket and handing it to her giving him a weird look so uncorked it and drank it.

They watched in amazement as she was surrounded by a white light, lilies sprang up in her hair and around her. Smiling she smelled the flowers, they were beautiful.

After awhile it all disappeared but she looked different the flowers were still in her hair.

"How will we get ride of those," Snipe asked.

"Don't worry," Hermione said opening her hand they were there in an instant and she shoved them in her pocket. Everyone was gaping.

Everything was so surreal; it was like this was a weird dream. But they all knew this was no dream.

"Hermione go back to your dormitory all right," Albus stated, Hermione nodded and headed to the door, Sirius by her side.

Walking through the halls they were silent.

"So what happened," Hermione asked," I know don't play dumb I could feel something take me over."

"She was an ancestor that is all I know, she is your elder, from along time ago," Sirius admitted to her in a whisper. Coming to the portrait Hermione gasped. The once dark figure was no longer dark it was Sirius and he was holding her carefully. They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Unity," Hermione stated the portrait swung open. Walking in, she was so creped out. Everything felt so weird, so surreal. She was so tired and it was like twelve.

"Come on lets get you in bed," Sirius said pressing his hand to her back. She let him push her to his room. She felt so weak, and watched as he laid her down on the bed.

"Don't you have classes," Hermione asked, he looked at her and smiled.

"All classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day, Dumbledore is looking for Malfoy," Sirius stated," I'm all yours."

"I'm so tired," Hermione said, her clothes were so uncomfortable but it was like she had no strength left in her arms and legs. Trying to grip her shirt and lift it up she was failing terribly.

"Here," Sirius stated moving her hands out of the way. She laid there as his hands pulled up her shirt and took it off. She felt so embarrassed that he had to do this for her. But in the end didn't care just as long as she got her clothes off.

Unclipping her jeans he dragged the jeans down her long smooth legs, to reveal her underwear.

"So you decided to wear that underwear that Molly made you buy," Sirius stated kissing her hip. Her whole front went hot.

"Mmm," she moaned as he started kissing up her body.

"You like that," he asked she nodded," but you're tired."

Sighing she was she had no energy for this right now, she just wanted to sleep. But she wanted him bad but this was just not the time for it.

"You sleep I will be up later," he stated pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead.

Before leaving he waved his wand around to make sure nothing was in there with her and nothing could get in but him. Closing the door silently he headed downstairs he had some marking to do, she was for sure going to sleep for awhile.

As soon as she heard the door shut she cuddled with the pillows and drifted off. Maybe sleeping would help her and her restlessness, but she was so tired for some reason. Yawning she pulled the cover closer cocooning herself in it. Tomorrow she would be rested and ready to face the day.

Downstairs Sirius sat on the couch in front of the fire his work laid out in front of him on the table, but his work wasn't on his mind. Thoughts of killing Lucius were plenty, but he knew he could not do that if he did he would go back to Azkaban and there was no way that he was going to go back there anytime soon. Placing his head in his hands he sighed. He just wanted everything to work itself out, but for now he had essays to mark then he had to grab some food for him and Hermione. His thoughts went up to her sleeping silently without him in his bed.

When he had seen Kira that day he had been frightened, that had not been the girl he had liked. He would have to go meet Dumbledore and talk to him about it. He would most definitely get answers out of him. Picking up an essay he started reading through it, God, it was terrible and it was done by oh dear, Harry. This was the part of the job he hated so much watching his godson and his friends fail. Marking it he picked up another it was Hermione's; laying back he started reading the pages that were her essay.

It was five when Hermione rose, her head felt clear. Pushing the covers away she wondered were Sirius was, slipping into his shirt that definitely came down to about mid thigh she headed downstairs.

She had to cover the giggle that rose when she saw him; he was sprawled out on the couch with an essay on his chest.

With her hand she made the couch bigger and climbed on it. Lying beside him he dropped the essay and brought his hands around her pulling her close.

Sirius woke holding someone, glancing down at her it was Hermione. Glancing at the clock it was seven he had slept for a long time, and when had Hermione come down there. The couch was bigger as well. The witch was so smart and such a vixen.

"Dobby," Sirius whispered, with a little pop Dobby was there smiling, but it faded when he saw Hermione there.

"You a bad man," Dobby stated.

"She's my girlfriend Dobby, we both need something to eat," Sirius pleaded, Dobby was deliberating looking from him to Hermione.

"As long as you don't hurt Ms. Granger we will give you food," Dobby stated to him in a strict tone. With another pop food was on the table and his papers were stacked together, and with a bow Dobby was gone.

Leaning over he nudged Hermione, her eyes slowly fluttered open peering up at him she smiled.

"Wakie wakie," he said kissing her, he could feel her responding wrapping her arms around him, welcoming him.

"We have to eat," he interrupted, smiling to her little face of disappointment. He watched her in his shirt get up from lying down and sit on the edge of the couch to look at the food.

Sirius picked up a plate with food and started eating but Hermione just sat there staring at the food.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No but watch what I can do," Hermione stated, Sirius a little weirded out looked at her. Slowly she brought up her hand hearing a rattle he looked at the table to see a plate slowly rising. Then coming closer it landed in her hand.

"Isn't that cool," she said smiling as she put a piece of bread in her mouth and chewed.

"Yah that is," Sirius stated but he really needed to talk to Dumbledore he needed to get her to bed then call Dumbledore there was no way he would be able to leave her alone. But for now he just enjoyed the amazing food and the conversation that always followed with Hermione.

_**33333333333333333333333**_

_Wow the words are just coming to me. Don't you hate writers block, oh but when it breaks everything just comes to you._

_More Reviews people come on they keep me writing. Please review even if you don't like it or if you don't' like this chapter go to the next if there is one or put an alert on it so when the next chapter comes up you can read it. I usually don't take very long updating so you won't have to wait along time._

_Steph_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Kissing her was so amazing, he couldn't imagine something better. She had learnt so much since they had first met. She was a fast learner; she had gone from not kissing anyone to being an expert.

Laying half on top of her his hands roamed everywhere stacking his claim as if he owned it. Indeed in a way he did, she knew that no man would ever make her feel so amazing like he did. He wouldn't let her get the change to find that out.

She had always thought that French kissing was disgusting but she was so wrong when Sirius was such a master at it. He got her inexperienced tongue working, leaning and matching his own needs.

Hearing a cough from the room Hermione froze, Sirius looked around shocked.

"If you two would be so kind as to get off each other," Snape sneered; behind him were Molly, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva and some other order members. Sirius sneered at the man.

Sirius got off of Hermione. Hermione went deep red as she pulled down his shirt and moved to the very end of the couch, with a wave of her hand pillows were back were they belonged, and the couch was to a normal size.

"Hermione can you grab us some coffee," Molly asked wanting the girl to go so she could give Sirius a thrashing. But she was surprised when she raised her hand and a coffee pot came and cups started hovering towards her from the kitchen. Everyone just exchanged glances, what the hell was that was going through everyone's head. Hermione had a face of enjoyment as everything set itself on the table. Looking up at them she smiled, a smile of pure joy and happiness, like she had just ruled the world.

"Hermione do you have any homework to do," Dumbledore asked, a look of horror crossed her face. He knew that would get her busy.

"Yes I do uumm have a good meeting," she said still blushing as she ran up the stairs, giving one glance at Sirius who winked at her a deep blush rose on her cheeks as she fled into her room. Sirius chuckled, she was still the same Hermione it definitely seemed so to him. Looking back at the group he knew he was in for a lashing looking at Molly.

"Molly this isn't the time you saw what just happened," Dumbledore stated. Molly nodded but she would get him sooner or later.

"How long has she been like that," Snape demanded, Sirius sneered at him before going on.

"I don't really know she just came down and I woke up with her laying here and Dobby came and brought food and I woke her up and she just said watch this," Sirius stated," the plate just rose up and went to her."

"Amazing truly amazing Kira was right, Hermione is testing her powers," Dumbledore stated sitting down in the chair smiling

"I want to know everything about Kira," Sirius demanded, he didn't like the idea of someone else in his girlfriend.

"Simple enough she was the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw she later married the heir to Slytherin and Hufflepuff, you could say that Hermione is the true heir to everyone of the founders, haven't you noticed that she has the traits of every house," Dumbledore stated," Kira was a great warrior she had one child a girl named Michelle, when her husband was killed she went on a rampage and killed everyone who apposed her."

"It seems that when Kira died she became a spirit that drifted waiting for the right time and when Hermione was born in her bloodline she went dormant inside the girl's body, that explains the bursts of energy," Dumbledore stated.

"So what will happen," Sirius asked.

"When Kira sees that it is right she will join completely with Hermione and help up defeat Voldermort," Dumbledore stated.

"But will Hermione become completely like this Kira," Sirius asked scared.

"No Hermione will still be Hermione but Kira's thoughts and other traits other than her power will be gone," Minerva explained," we never thought that it was Kira but we knew it was something similar."

"Does Lucius now about this?" Sirius asked.

"He might, Voldermort has a way of getting information, we cannot know for sure but we believe he does and if that is true he will probably want her," Snape stated," that does not explain though Lucius's wants for her."

"She is a beautiful woman what man doesn't want her," Sirius said hanging his head as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"You love her don't you?" Molly asked. Lifting his head he nodded. She smiled she was so happy for it to finally happen. Sirius use to be such a playboy and now look he was in love with her little Hermione.

"I don't understand, I barely know her," he stated, he had fallen in love so fast.

"Oh I think you know her pretty well," Snape stated looking smug.

"Fuck you, you slimy bastard," Sirius stated jolting from his position to grab Snape by the collar of his robes.

"Sirius this isn't the time," Dumbledore stated, those two had been rivals since their first year," We have more things to discuss, now sit."

With his wand a table appeared.

Hermione wasn't stupid like she couldn't' hear them talking.

"So that's what your name is," Hermione mumbled as she walked into her room.

"Yes," came a voice looked around she had her wand drawn in an instant out of no were," I'm over here sweetheart."

Seeing her reflection she turned to it and started walking closer to it.

"So good to see you," her mouth moved but she hadn't said it.

"You're Kira aren't you," Hermione stated, coming to sit in front of the mirror her reflection did the same. If someone walked in she would look crazy talking to her reflection.

Yes her reflection was different, Kira had a glow around her that was sort of hurting to the eyes but yet she couldn't' look away and her eyes were a red tinge.

"Yes and you are Hermione," she said smiling," god you are so beautiful."

"Uumm thanks, but you are a true goddess," Hermione said, and she wasn't lying Kira was so amazingly beautiful she just glowed.

"When the process is done you will have a glow as well but only those that you allow will see it," Kira stated, Hermione nodded," and at sometimes when you are just happy you will just glow and you can't hide it."

"So you are?" Hermione asked.

"I am the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, my husband Demitri was the heir to Slytherin and Hufflepuff, you my dear are a mixture of every house," Kira said smiling at her. Hermione looked shocked.

"Wow, that's a little weird," Hermione said scratching her head," So that means I am not a true muggle born, there were wizards in the family?"

"Yes, now you haven't even seen the best part of being like me," Kira said standing up, in a little glow Hermione sat there in awe at her.

"Can I do that to," Hermione asked standing up.

"Yes if you try," Kira stated," you can do it your magic is growing faster than what mine did, why don't' you try I will walk you through it, don't be scared."

Downstairs everything came to a halt; a wave of power filled the room. Something so strong everyone came to attention.

"Did you just feel that," Sirius asked looking around everyone nodded. In a blur everyone hit the stairs in a run. Flinging the door open everyone was well surprised. They watched as Hermione turned around smiling, great big wings were around her she was floating in the air. Her wings were pure white and so beautiful. Sirius couldn't' believe it she looked even more beautiful than he thought she could.

Her clothes had changed she was wrapped in tight white clothe that was ragged at the ends at her knees. Her brown hair was wavy around her but was no longer completely brown it had all different colors in it. White clothe was surrounding her, along her arms they wrapped around her like a lover.

She looked down and smiles, as she slowly started drifting down in front of Sirius. She smiled, as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

Sirius was still in awe at her as was everyone else.

"I won't bite," she stated," touch them."

Reaching his hand back he felt the wings they were like silk so beautiful and amazing, how was this even possible.

How," Dumbledore was starting but was stopped.

"Kira helped me with it," she stated smiling; she could feel her power draining and decided it was time to change back. Everyone watched as she stepped back and slowly the wings retracted to leave her standing there everything back to normal even the clothes she changed into were back into the old ones she had on. She felt light-headed and tilted forward but Sirius was there to hold her.

"Hermione," Minerva stated.

"Yes," Hermione asked," I have a lot of homework to do."

"All right sweetheart go do your homework all right," Molly stated. Sirius set her down and told her he would be back and kissed her quickly. They all exited the room, what the hell just happened.

Finally finished her homework she shoved it all in her bag and headed downstairs. Sirius was sitting there as people talked around him. She wanted him to feel happy like she did but his face of that of tiredness.

Setting her bag down with a thump people turned to see her.

"I'm sorry but its time everyone left," she stated," go come on its 11 everyone leave he has classes tomorrow."

Everyone a little surprised at her demands left willingly. Kneeling in front of Sirius she took his hands in hers, they were so rough yet smooth she remembered the feel of them on her body.

"Hey, tired," she stated, looking up at her he nodded," come on."

With his arm around her she walked him to his room and set him down on the bed. With a wave of her hand he was changed and she slipped in beside him. With their arms around each other they found sleep and solitude peace when nothing else could. It was like god had made two people perfect for each other.

They woke so the sunlight pouring in through the window, faint but there. Sirius hugged her closer. IT was seven they should get up classes would be starting soon.

"Hermione," he said kissing her, her eyes snapped open in an instant and the kiss that he meant to be gentle became powerful.

When they finally broke apart Hermione was straddling him, smiling. Looking down at him he looked so handsome. His shaggy hair and his beard, such rakishly good looks that were his made her smile, because he was hers, and she was his.

"Now that you're finally awake go get in the shower," he stated, she shook her head.

"I feel like skipping the day," she teased. He just smiled as he sat up.

"But I have to go teach classes," he stated. She squealed as he stood up. Wrapping her legs around him, he started walking.

He let her down softly in the bathroom; he smirked at her defeated expression.

Leaning down he turned on the taps of the bath, he watched as she brushed her teeth. Standing beside her he did the same thing, and with his wand he shaved his beard off. For the past couple days he hadn't felt like shaving, he hadn't felt like doing anything except being with Hermione all the time. She was so addictive he just couldn't' get enough of her, yes he wanted more from her much more but for now he was happy with what he had.

She glanced at him and started giggling.

"What so funny," he stated spitting out the toothpaste.

"You look so different when you shave," she stated smiling, with a wave of her hand she was shaved.

"Get into the tub," he stated, turning around he waited for her to get out of her clothes and get in. When he heard sloshing he turned.

She stripped off all her clothes and got in her freshly shaven legs felt wonderful, she turned making sure there was adequate enough bubbles so he couldn't' see everything and waited. He turned and stared.

"Are you done get into the tub," she stated, she watched as he jumped in still in his boxers, she blushed at this he still respected her. He watched as she smiled at him a she drifted farther away. Glancing lower he was shocked glancing back up at her. She wasn't wearing anything at all, the little vixen.

He watched as she washed her hair her perfect breasts covered in bubbles. She was tempting him teasing him. She was a quick learner, and he was a teacher that couldn't keep up with a student.

Turning towards him he wasn't there, glancing around the bathroom he wasn't anywhere. Before she knew it she was lifted out of the water, by Sirius. A giggle turned into a gasp as he latched onto one of her breasts.

He felt her quiver in pleasure, still holding her as he walked deeper so her feet couldn't' touch the bottom. The tub wasn't really a tub at all more like a pool. Kissing her she wrapped her arms around him and her legs. She could feel his amazing large hardness press against her. Before she knew it he was lifting her again to suckle on her. Another gasp filled her she could feel something growing in her getting bigger and bigger.

Setting her down he attacked her throat as his hands went lower and lower, she didn't stop him she couldn't do anything at all. She felt his finger press into her and she flinched he immediately retreated and lifted her out of the bath making her lay down on the edge. Spreading her legs apart he kissed his way making it to her core.

One lick at her legs snapping together in awe, each touch was killing her, she felt something building in her, getting bigger and bigger. She felt like she was going to die if he didn't stop. What was he doing to her?

Finally she felt it break and she screamed and felt her lover body quake.

He lapped up her juices she tasted sweet.

"What was that?" she asked a little out of breathe.

"You had an orgasm," he stated, she smiled. He pulled her to him into the bath and held her as still trembled.

"That was amazing," she stated, kissing him.

"Yes it was, now come on or were going to be late," he stated as he kissed her and set her on the ledge trying not to stare at her nakedness. Getting out he went to his room to change.

_**33333333333333333333**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, if you have any stories that you want to get up for people to read and are scared about what people might say just send them to me and I'll personally review them for you. NO problem.**_

_**I hope you like the chapter I explained a lot more about Kira in this one.**_

_**Keep reviewing please love to know what you think.**_

_**StephanieBlack**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

They had left their common room at different times, that morning as they headed to start their day. Hermione taking longer she had to calm herself what he had done to her still made her stomach tie in knots. Sighing, she finally walked into the great hall.

Flicking her hair back she smiled, she didn't dare look at Sirius now or she would turn and run from him, the feelings that he had showed her this morning were still racing inside her making her feel hot and bothered. Her friends didn't even acknowledge her as she sat down; she just rolled her eyes and didn't pull out her homework. It was done it seemed that right after she had changed back she became super charged she had speed through everything so fast and before she knew it she was done. That meant more time to spend with Sirius.

Filling her plate she ate, the food was welcoming to her. She would forget about Lucius Malfoy and what had happened she was protected. And from what she felt for Sirius this morning she was in love. She never knew she could feel like that.

"Hey Hermione what is the second ingredient we put in our potion?" Neville asked his essay out. She laughed a little Neville as everyone knew was scared of Snape everyone was even she use to be until she realized that he was just a harmless little kitten.

"Mm Kiribati feet," she stated, he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Hermione," he stated," so how was your weekend?"

"All right I didn't really do anything just stayed inside what about you?" she asked, at least there was some people in the world that wanted to talk to her.

"I decided to go visit my grandmother, she's sick again but still there," he said hanging his head.

"Neville you're grandmothers a strong woman don't worry," Hermione stated, smiling.

"Thanks Hermione," he said getting back to his food she did the same, smiling. Maybe excluding herself from her friends had been bad, but talking now with Neville felt well. It felt good to hear people's problems and help them get through it even though no one helped her.

Maybe if she helped a person they would help another and eventually the process would come back to her it wasn't for sure but she could try. Smiling into her juice she was content, it seemed like Sirius really made her life so that much better. Scooping more eggs into her mouth she chewed, glancing around at everyone.

"Hey Hermione, were did you get that shirt from?" Lavender asked as she leaned beside her to look at the tag," its very nice always liked black on you."

"Thanks Lavender," Hermione stated looking at her shoes," I love you're shoes."

"Thanks, I got them at Merlan, on a discount," Lavender said happily smiling. Hermione would have to look at the store because the shoes were so adorable. Getting along with everyone wasn't as hard as she thought. Smiling to herself she took another gulp of juice. It was as if everything was taking its place. Taking sips of her juice she could feel the eyes on her and she was certain of who they belonged to her man. Almost blushing at the thought she set her glass down.

She was broke out of her day dream as the bell went, no one ever knew were the sound came from but that everyone could hear it. Grabbing her bag she pushed it onto her shoulder and walked out of the hall.

"It looks as if you're woman is in another world a better one,"Dumbeldore stated, smiling as Sirius diverted his attention to her. She was chatting with other people and smiling. Finally he watched as she sipped her juice she looked so content and beautiful. Watching as she grabbed her bag and left he made his way to his class. Admiring her cute arse as she walked away.

People were talking excitedly, his first class was first years someone was definitely going to get hurt just like everyone day but thinking of Hermione and the power the amazement he had that morning. She was on fire in his arms. Shaking his head he sat down and ordered book work he really didn't want to have to deal with anyone being wrongfully hexed today.

Potions was dreary as she sat there brewing, she couldn't wait for DADA just so she could see him, she was still embarrassed at what he had done to her that morning but just seeing him made her feel so safe. Jotting down her homework she grabbed her books and left. Sighing to herself she ignored the chatter around her as she headed to her next class.

"Today class we will be working on animagus," Minerva stated, Hermione perked up she had been waiting for this the whole year," but Ms.Granger you are needed, by Professor Black."

Her hopes were crushed as she gathered her books and left. She didn't want to miss this class but what did Sirius need. Knocking on his door she waited. Knocking again it finally opened but she had expected to see a class of children but instead Albus was there sitting with Sirius. Standing right in front of her was Moody both his eyes on her. Smiling at him she entered, the air was stale.

"Hermione," Dumbledore stated," you seem well."

"Thanks professor, why am I needed?" she asked, glancing at Sirius his eyes met hers and he winked.

"Just to check that you are all right, during this class you will be doing extra work don't worry about Transfiguration you can take you're tests whenever you want to as we all know you have memorized everything in the book and could easily pass," Dumbledore stated to her, she smiled, she knew she could pass all of her classes right now if she wished to but she didn't.

She bade goodbye to him as she was left in his class. Turning to face him he looked as handsome as he leaned against the desk.

"Come here," he said huskily and she did as she walked to him. How was she supposed to act towards him now? Before she knew it he had her in his arms and was staring intently down at her. Coming closer and closer he kissed her.

She felt herself sway but his arms around her pressing her closer were keeping her there, there was no escaping.

Finally responding she dug her hands in his hair pushing him closer and closer the need she had was ravenous.

"We need to stop before we're caught," he rasped as he laid his head against hers, smelling her shampoo. She nodded and pushed away from him, she needed to control herself. But it seemed every time she got near him she forgot herself she forgot what she was doing.

He looked at her, as she looked at the floor unsure.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he looked at her head come up.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, she hadn't meant for it to sound so mean she was just scared of the feelings that were building up inside of her.

He would get it out of her tonight what was bothering her. He knew that she was embarrassed because of this morning.

"I need help grading papers," he said and watched her nod as she headed to his desk and sat in the spare chair and grab a paper. Following suit he sat besides her copying her moves. Cold silence hung in the room and eventually it infuriated him. He was hot and bothered and she was just sitting there marking, what was becoming of him he was indeed a love sick puppy. Side-glancing at her she sat there the quill moving as she wrote comments and marked the papers. He on the other hand had been on the same essay for the past twenty minutes while she had almost finished them all herself.

Why was he looking at her? She had asked herself over and over again. Knowing long ago that he had stopped marking he was restless. Choosing to ignore his intense gaze she had continued marking. Placing down the last essay she sat there sighing. Why was she so tired now, luckily she had no more classes that day, well except for DADA.

Before the bell rang she got up and took her seat, seconds later the bell rang and not so later students started filling the classroom.

"Hey Hermione," Neville stated as he sat beside her.

"Neville how was Transfiguration?" she asked.

"Awesome we got to see our animals today that we will try and change into," Neville stated," it sucks that you couldn't be there."

Yes it did suck; instead she had been in this stupid classroom in dead silence marking papers. Smiling lightly she turned her attention away from Neville and looked up to the front. She gasped as his eyes drilled into her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Neville asked, looking at her.

"Just a little headache," she said, bringing out a book and opening it.

"Today we are going to practice blocking hexes," he stated, smiling his plan was going to work. Hermione looked for a partner but she was all alone hoping to go with Neville he was already with Seamus. The only person that was left was him.

"Well Ms. Granger I will accompany you," he said smirking at her he watched her glare at him and hide the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"Now your first blocking spell is Europtis," Sirius stated," this spell can block stunning spells, locking spells many but none of the unforgivable s, with Ms. Granger as my partner we will demonstrate."

She was going to enjoy this would everyone think when she broke through his defence.

"Ms.Granger you will perform the blocking spell," he said, he knew he had foiled her plans.

"_Expeliamis_," he said.

"_Europtis,"_ Hermione murmured and watched the shield go up around her as the spell was deflected.

"That is how it is done now practice that with your partner, and remember tomorrow it will be hand to hand contact, so be ready," Sirius smirked," you will be facing your partner you have chosen today."

Hermione dealt with the class as she sent a hex at him and he deflected it, and role reversal. By the end of the class she was bored out of her mind and it was supper time. Grabbing her bags she headed to the great hall.

Sitting down with her friends they all chatted.

"Hey Hermione behind you," Lavender said blushing; Hermione looked behind her to see Andrew Davis, team captain of Ravenclaw and as Lavender stated the hottest boy in the school.

"Hello, Andrew," Hermione stated, smiling. They had been little friends last year when she had tutored him in DADA. He had been a very nice boy older than her though by almost a year.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the ball?" he asked. Hermione automatically glanced at Sirius who was staring right back at her.

"I'm sorry Andrew I'm going with someone already," she said trying to let him down slow.

"Oh, okay," he said a little put down. He turned and walked away, Hermione felt bad.

Turning back around to eat everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're going with someone, and who is it?" Ronald asked, rolling her eyes Hermione groaned.

"Its someone you don't expect and it's none of your business," Hermione sighed.

"It is so our business," Ronald stated, all the girls at the table were waiting for her to say something.

"I'm not telling all right so stop," she gritted glaring at them. Going back to her food, she wasn't hungry anymore. She felt terrible for being so rude to Sirius today and she wanted to say sorry to him. Pushing her plate away she looked at Lavender and Ginny looking at her.

"What now?" Hermione asked her anger getting the best of her.

"We are trying to guess who you are going out with," Lavender giggled looking around.

"This is it," Hermione stated grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder," just stay out of my life." She didn't realize she was yelling it as everyone was looking at her, things had gone silent," something's I want to keep personal in my life, so just fuck off."

Turning from them she stalked out, she was mad. She just wanted to live her own life now. She knew the real reason why she didn't' talk to any of her old friends it was because she couldn't stand with them being so nosey.

Sirius had been looking at her getting frustrated at the girls. Then finally she exploded. He watched her yell at them and everyone look at her in awe. Stalking out him excused himself from the table to head after her.

Him leaving wasn't left unnoticed that was for sure. Dumbledore smiled at the mans reaction to the girls distress. He had been so right when he had seen the two together in her third year. Watching from the school as he thanked her and flew away and the way they had talked right before fifth year. He should be called the matchmaker because he was just that good.

_**3333333333333333333333**_

Thanks for reviews and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finally up please forgive me. This is not the finished copy I still want to add more I just thought to get it up for people to read hope you like this chapter

StephanieBlack


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

He looked through the hallways in an attempt to find her but she wasn't in site. He was supposed to be looking after her at night because the other aurors had been told he would always be with her at night. Now she was in danger because he hadn't kept watch like he was supposing to. Where was the foolish girl?

Using a locator spell he found her up in the left wing, with that he tucked his wand into his pants and started sprinting there. Opening the door the left tower he entered silently. He stood shocked as she sat on the edge looking at the sunset just staring off in her own world. Taking a couple steps towards her he rested his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned to look at him and smiled. He felt his heart flutter, she looked so amazingly beautiful. The suns hitting her face making her glow.

"I knew you would come," she stated, she had felt his need to find her his fright that something might happen to her. She had even known when he had cast the locator spell on her. She had allowed the spell to find her. Even though she wanted to be left alone and get away from everyone even him, she loved him. She didn't want him to be worried.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again," he stated, moving his legs over the edge to sit with her.

"I promise," she whispered looking at her hands in her lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and his arm went around her and hugged her closer. She was happier now that he was here with her. Witnessing the sunset, and soon she would feel tired and he would lead her to their common room take off her clothes and tuck her in bed with him.

He eventually did fell her all against him more and he smiled. Looking down at her she was snoring softly, chuckling he delicately got off the ledge making sure she didn't fall and picked her up in his arms. He could feel her breathe on his neck, it send a shiver up his back. He wanted her so bad, how was it possible to fall in love so quick. Quickly making his way to their common room he was stopped by a cold wind. Turning around with her in his arms he was faced with Lucius standing there. He hadn't even felt him there.

"Ah Sirius cousin," he stated looking at the beauty in his arms," going to bed I see."

"Lucius you better leave before I strangle you," Sirius growled, he didn't want him anywhere near her.

"It looks like your hands are pretty full right now," he stated, he stepped forward, Sirius stepped back unsure of what to do. His hands were full.

"Besides I don't think you can take all of us now can you," Lucius drawled and with a wave of his hand death eaters stepped from the darkness into view. Their daunting masks loomed before him. Fear for the first time ever crept into his heart and his body.

"Give us the girl and we might let you live," the voice he recognized was Knotts. Growling at the man he hugged Hermione closer to him.

"Why do you want her so bad?" he asked backing away from the threatening men.

"What you don't know Kira was an amazing woman and is the key for us to win, if we can turn her and when Kira and the little mud blood join we will be undefeatable and everyone you love will die," Lucius sneered.

Sirius slowly shook Hermione he felt her rouse and move against him in protest.

"Hermione baby wake up," he ordered, he watched as her eyes instantly opened and her eyes were consumed in fire. He let her down as she stood there.

Her eyes rocketed to Lucius," call your master." Lucius did as he was told warding the place where they were standing so nothing could enter without his permission. With a touch to his death eater mark and a chilling cold wind coming through. A cloud of black and there stood Voldermort standing beside Lucius.

"Ah Tom," Kira (Hermione) stated, as she walked towards the man. With a gust of wind and a bright light Hermione was no longer Hermione she was Kira. Standing there in the tight fitting white, her hair held every color and her eyes penetrated you, slowly killing you.

"Kira," Voldermort boomed," nice to see you again, I wondered when I would finally be able to see you again." He walked forward looking the girl up and down.

"Ah I know it's been so long, since that one day I visited you almost fifty years ago," she whispered to him walking around him slowly.

"But you have come back to me," he crowed, a smile split across his face. One that frightened Sirius he had never seen the disgusting animal smile but it was scarier than hell it's self.

"I have come back darling," she whispered seductively, then she backed away," but not to you." With that she took a couple steps back and stood by Sirius. Kira had to face that this was not her body and Hermione was so pure and innocent, she was her own person now.

"Tom leave now," she ordered," leave this school and never come back, you forget I can sense you I will know as soon as you step on these grounds and I will come to you and kill you."

Voldermort growled and disappeared in a black cloud. But the others didn't leave.

"Back down you worthless pieces of shit," she roared, Lucius chuckled as he stood in the back, watched as the two people were surrounded by ten demeantors.

Kira stood her ground she reached in Hermione's head to find her.

"Hermione," she stated.

"Yes."

"Its time get ready to fight, Sirius is with you, use the powers that you know are inside you; I can't fight your battle."

Hermione stood there facing them, taking a deep breathe she raised her arms. She could do this. Gulping down her fright she could do this, she could. She kept chanting in her head, Sirius grabbing her hand beside her and she smiled up at him. He nodded to her.

"You think you can take us, all of us little girl?" Knott laughed, stepping forward he looked her up and down in her white clothes.

"I believe I can," she stated, taking a deep breathe she waited.

First Knott came forward and stood in front of her, he brought up his want but before he could even whisper a spell, he was flung into the wall. Where his body lay motionless.

"Anyone else," Hermione asked there were wisps of cloud as they disappeared all except Lucius.

"I will have you my dear, this isn't the end," Lucius spat before he too disappeared. Hermione sighed in relaxation what had just happened didn't feel weird at all. Rubbing the back of her head she turned to see Sirius standing right behind her. He hugged her to him instantly, she accepted the warmth of his body, and suddenly he picked her up in his arms and started the walk again to their rooms.

Kicking open the door he gently laid her on the bed as he ravaged her mouth. It seemed that this night was not going to end anytime soon.

Everything seemed perfect for her. She fell asleep every night in his arms and woke up in them as well. Silently they would get ready have showers and head out to go to their classes.

Kissing each other good bye they would stay away from each other all day. Hermione sat at the table during lunch but didn't talk to her friends still and worked on homework ignoring her food. She always did this so she could spend her whole night with him. Every spare minute she got she would be doing her homework running to the library in need of a book always with an Order member, they didn't want another incident happening like the last. When Dumbledore had been notified about Voldermort he had worked around the clock putting up wards ones that were stronger than before.

Hermione piled her homework together, realizing that she wouldn't finish it all before tonight and headed to her rooms. She wasn't hungry so she could skip supper and finish it all. Walking into her room it felt so vacant almost all her stuff was in Sirius's rooms, and she barely went in her rooms at all. But she wanted some place that was clean so she could concentrate. Right now their bedroom was a mess clothes were everywhere. House elves were banned from his room for some reason, she didn't ask questions.

Flipping open her first book she read through the pages and started writing. Soon she would let the minutes tick by into hours. Soon her assignments started to fill and be put away finished. Finally looking at her DADA homework she brought out the books that she had previously checked out of the library, opening the first book she found the chapter that she needed. Her head bent over her paper she wrote her three page essay.

He found her there perched over her desk, it had been weeks since the dreadful night, and everything was so normal. They went to bed together and woke together. Still there was no sex in their relationship and he understood, she was still very shy. There had been no incidents like the one in the bath tub. He had pushed her and she had enjoyed it. He wanted to taste her so bad to have her go wild and give him her second orgasm.

When he had walked into their room she wasn't there, finally looking into her room she sat there at her desk. Her room looked so bare all the clothes were in his rooms now, well their rooms. Quietly he left the room he would wait for her to finish. He had finished all his marking as well and it was nine pm and he felt drained. Without thought he stripped and jumped into the shower maybe he would make it a short night tonight and just go straight to bed.

Finishing her essay she groaned her neck was sore from keeping it in the same position for some hours. Shoving it in her bag she walked out of her room and put her bag on the couch before she headed to her room. Entering she heard soft snores. She giggled as she looked at Sirius naked she presumed under the thin sheet completely asleep. Grabbing her pyjamas she headed to the bath room, she wished she had a camera it was such a picture perfect moment.

Slowly she slipped into bed as she was in just a baggy shirt she decided against the bra and pants and put on a simple pair of cotton white underwear. Slipping beside him she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep as his arms wrapped around her.

She couldn't wait till the Ball when everyone would finally know about them, finally she could be free to feel the way she felt. Closing her eyes she felt his arms around her and smiled.

"Hermione," Dumbledore stated," I believe it will be good if you take your N.E.W.T.S for DADA soon before the Ball."

"Oh," she went, thinking about what people would say if she was still in his class. He could lose his job and she didn't want that.

"I can arrange for you to take them in two days or three, you decide," he stated.

"Wednesday," she said, he nodded. Turning from him she headed to finish the last of her classes for Monday.

3333333333333333

This is a short chapter, but I have had writers block sorry, I am going to make sure that the next chapter is better. Hope you like it even though I find it sucks.

Reviews please

StephanieBlack


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

She let her head fall on her desk, she was beyond stressed at this moment, trying to hard to study for her N.E.W.T.S in DADA she barley slept now. She hadn't even been back at her dorm really she had been in the library most of the time, or going to the Room or Requirements to shower and stuff. At the moment she couldn't be around him, she needed space. With him around she forgot everything so she let herself get absorbed in her work.

Pushing her hair away from her face for the hundredth time, she groaned. Her neck was sore and her eyes felt like they were literally going to fall out of her head. Rubbing the back of her head she tried to ease the head ache. She knew what she was getting into when she had told Dumbledore that she would take her N.E.W.T.S so soon, but if they revealed that she and Sirius had a relationship and he was still teaching her there would be a big investigation. Besides she had the best marks possible.

Glancing at her watch it was one in the morning, tomorrow she was going to write her N.E.W.T.S for DADA, she had studied endlessly. Closing her book she sat back and thought. Sirius, she had been completely ignoring him, she hadn't gone to classes, and she had been excused from her rounds. She hadn't seen him; he would probably hate her now. Closing her eyes she could feel his hands on her, she wanted so desperately to feel him against her. Showing her those feelings again. The one day in the bathroom had gone by so fast she felt a blush creep into her cheeks when she thought about it. Since she was a little girl she thought sex should be done when married but Sirius made her want it all the time. She doubted he was the type of guy to wait for a girl anyway besides he could have any girl he wanted.

Picking up her books she juggled them in her arms as she put them back manually, she didn't feel like using magic. Walking down each aisle she smiled to herself a little, she didn't really know why she smiled but she did.

Putting the last book away she headed back to her desk and gathered her papers and placed them in her bag. Glancing at her watch again it was almost two. Exiting the library she saw Moody and Lupin come to attention, they took their places beside her and walked with her as she headed to the RoR.

_Earlier that day_

"Moody, Lupin, I need your help," Sirius had said to them as they were on their break having some supper while Hermione was in the library. He missed the girl, it seemed that the girl was always dodging him, news from Lupin and Moody had been she was studying around the clock and had been sleeping in the RoR. Why was it that she couldn't come and sleep with him in their room?

He had tried to stay out late and catch her but it seemed she had just left when he got to a spot, but tonight he would get her.

Hermione smiled to the guys, their night was done. She felt bad sometimes that they were always out so late because of her and up so early, her N.E.W.T.S weren't till four, maybe she would sleep in. Facing the room of requirements the doors opened. Entering she stopped dead as her mouth dropped open.

It was so warm, red drapes were everywhere, a large bed in one part and a diner table set up with candles and everything. Placing a hand at her mouth she felt tears well up. Only one person could have done it.

"Do you like it my queen," she heard the silky voice ask, turning she looked up at Sirius and leapt into his arms. Planting her lips on his she devoured his mouth. She had been missing him so much, why had she ignored him so much. She had missed his taste, his tongue swept into her mouth.

"Oh Sirius I love it," she stated," I love you."

He looked at her shocked as the words left her mouth, then a smile broke out and he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too."

"Come and eat Hermione," he stated as he carried her to the tab le and sat her down with a snap of her fingers house elves popped up and served them their food. How long had they been together, she couldn't' even remember. Since the beginning of school September sometime and now it was beginning of November, it had taken so long for Dumbledore to sign for the dance, there would be another ball in a month for Christmas.

Everything was a blur for her, soon she felt full and full of passion. Sirius warded the room so no one but them could be there and no one could enter, and he led her to the bed.

She felt her stomach start jumping around scared. Did he want to have sex? She wasn't sure if she was ready. What would he say?

"Hermione before you ask, I don't want to have sex," he stated, he watched her sigh.

"Oh Okay I like that," she giggled.

"I just want to show you passion tonight," he stated as he kissed her bare neck causing her to shiver.

Hermione pushed him away and smiled at him standing up.

"Can I have a minute," she asked, he nodded unsure of what she was doing. Before she knew it she ran to the bathroom that had been put there and locked the door. Flopping back on the bed he waited for her.

Before he knew it he heard the lock unsnap and her enter again in the same school clothes she had been wearing before. He made a move to stand up but Hermione laughed as she pushing him back down on the bed. She was shaking as she made her first movements but the passion in his eyes stopped her eventually from blushing as she stood away from him.

He slowly watched her as she pushed him down on the bed and walked away from him and slowly started unbuttoning her cloak letting it fall to the ground. A small hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks before it disappeared. He stood at attention as she unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the ground showing a black bra practically see-through. Her smooth delicate hands went to the waistband of her skirt and unzipped it letting it fall to pool at her feet. Stepping out of her skirt she kicked off her shoes and turning around showing her amazing ass rolled down her socks.

He had never had such a large erection before, he felt like he could blow his load just looking at her doing this. Soon she turned around and took her hair out of the ponytail and let the locks drift around her face, as she walked towards him.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him her husky voice making the hair on his neck stand up. He nodded. Slowly she crept forward and straddled him, rubbing her against him.

"This is very dangerous Hermione," he stated, she had to feel his erection against her.

"So if I do this," she asked grinding herself against his erection," you don't' like it."

"Vixen you know I like it," he stated.

"Well I was in the library," she stated as she pushing him on his back and crawled along the bed against him to start unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off of him.

"Oh and what did you find there?" he asked, he had never seen this side of her he was so turned on by her controlling him it was driving him crazy.

"A little book on other things to do beside sex," she stated her true blush finally creeping into her cheeks.

"What things were there?" he asked as he let her tug his belt from his pants and undo them.

"Well foreplay, I am sure you know about it, I was quite shocked to learn some of these things but I couldn't stop myself from reading."

"MMMMMM," a moan came from him as she gave him stomach a nip at his hip.

"Well eating out but we already did that," she giggled, he nodded as she tugged on his pants pulling them off of him. His erection was apparent against his boxers as she sat above it. She could feel it against her back as she set her hands on his stomach.

"There was blow jobs hand jobs, um fingering, and dry humping," she stated," can I ask you something darling what's dry humping?"

He laughed a little at her naïve question.

"I can show you."

"I would like that greatly."

With no further asking he gripped her hips and thrust upwards a bit, he felt her quiver against him. He could already feel how wet she was against him. Quickly reaching on the table for his wand he did a contraceptive charm, just in case.

"Did you like that?" he asked, she nodded her head as she put her hands on his shoulders," do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes," she breathed, she had never felt something like that before, she could feel his erection right against her, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. Suddenly he gripped her hips and thrust again. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she shuddered again.

"Hermione grind against me," Sirius stated, she looked down at him confused," just let what your body wants to do."

Closing her eyes she held onto his shoulders as she let her pelvis rock against his penis. She couldn't' believe she was doing this as she let herself feel him against her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Opening her eyes she looked down at Sirius looking up at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking at his shoulders that were red from her nails. Slowly he leaned up and kissed her and pulled her under him. She felt vulnerable with him above her and in control. Unclipping her bra he let her breasts lose and looked down at her and he kneeled in front of her.

"Can you trust me Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped, slowly she felt his hands go to her underwear and start slipping them down. Soon she was completely naked against him as he started kissing down her body. His fingers playing at her hip as they grazed her curls. Slowly he found her nub and started rubbing making little moans come from her. Slowly he let his fingers go lower.

She knew he was going to try and finger her she was scared, she had never had anything enter her.

Slowly he let his one finger slowly enter her, she was so tight, she definitely wasn't ready to have sex, and she would bleed from being stretched so much. He let his finger sit in her a second he looked at her face she seemed uneasy. Slowly he slipped his finger in and out feeling her get wetter and wetter as she adjusted more to him.

She didn't feel anymore stretching just a growing in her like before, making her moan and scream until it broke heat washing over her taking her to new places.

33333333333

Well it took forever for this chapter and I am really sorry it took so long I hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews. Check out other stories.

Later

Stephanie Black


End file.
